Hidden Conspiracies
by MizBizSav
Summary: When Chloe's necklace is stolen, she begins to have strange dreams. So strange that she believes that they can tell her something about her dark future. But when her dreams tell her a little too much, who can Chloe trust? After TA. Rated T for MINOR lang.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm a little new to FanFiction, and when I say "new" I mean that I have just joined about a month ago and have no experience with uploading stories what-so-ever.. Hopefully I don't completely screw it up. (In other words, I'll get better at it). This is my first FF (haha, I'm even using FanFiction ****_slang _****now... does it make me cool?) and criticism is highly suggested. I don't mean just go out and say, "You suck and have no life." That's not criticism; that's just pure wickedness that destroys my soul (I'm very sensitive...). I'd really just like to know what areas I need to work on and so forth. But... positive reviews would be nice, also. :)**

**Okay, enough with my rambling. This story takes place after "The Awakening", so as soon as they get to the "safe house". It is written in Chloe's POV and Chloe's only (am I the only one that gets slightly irritated when the POV switches in the middle of a chapter/scene?). I tried to make it as original as possible. It may take a while to update because I often find myself drowning in school work, but hey, that's why the weekends were invented, right? :)**

**Anyways, R&R! (more slang)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, sadly. But, I do own ****_my _****plot and the lyrics I will be using. I'm a songwriter-in-the-making so I will be either using previous song lyrics (that I created) or come up with some more to fit each chapter.**

* * *

_"These are my darkest powers,  
Invading me in weaker hours.  
The lies they keep,  
Breed a coward.  
Fearing her darkest powers."_

* * *

_I forced my eyes open even though it was a difficult thing to do. I had been sleeping for who knows how many hours- how many days. It was a dreamless sleep- one filled with no emotions, no thoughts, no sinister clowns chasing after me. Just a mind full of shades of gray, enveloping me in._

_I threw open my eyes fully and the light found its way to my face, causing me to tighten my eyes shut. Oh great, you work hard to finally accomplish something- accomplish one, simple task- and you destroy your pride in a matter of seconds. Way to go, Chloe. I felt my face scrunch up at my inner-voice. Just one eye at a time, Chloe. Take it slow._

_I opened my left eye very hesitantly and found myself staring at a blank, white ceiling. The light poured into my senses, but I fought back the urge to close my eyes and make it all go away, maybe even get some more sleep. Instead, I welcomed it in, and in return, it welcomed me, too._

_I threw open my right eye also, the wavering gone. My lips twitched and I soon found myself smiling. The light felt splendid; it overpowered me with warmth, something that felt foreign to me these past couple of days. I couldn't describe how it felt exactly... maybe a little like hope?_

_Nonetheless, I still embraced it. I even tried to move my arm a little… until I realized I couldn't. I attempted it again, grunting when I failed miserably. I turned my head to see what was restraining me, my neck aching from the long period of motionlessness. I was shackled down to a cold, chilling slate. My wrists, my ankles. All fastened to a metal slab. I quickly became irritated with my bindings and began to throw myself violently when I heard an old man's chuckle._

_"Easy there, Chloe. You wouldn't want to rip the cords out of the machine." I was amazed that he knew my name. I craned my head around to see where the voice was coming from. The man stepped into the light and I got a good glimpse of his appearance. He was a rather old man, with peppered gray hair and wrinkles that creased every angle of his face. He was in a plain, white lab coat with a small name tag attached in the corner. He was wearing a pair of black, round glasses, the kind that people wear that are too tiny to fit atop their noses, but they use them anyway. He had sort of a cartoonish look to him, but his stance gave away that he was incredibly serious._

_He continued speaking with a deep and rough voice. "The end result could be... deadly." His words sent a shiver down my spine and made my blood run cold. What did he want with me? I had just met this man- although he did seem strangely familiar- but I could tell that he was someone that couldn't be trusted, someone that certainly wasn't a friend. Because he was so proverbial, I decided to get a glimpse at his name tag. That plan didn't work out so well. He turned around so his back was facing me, his hands diligently working with something in front of him, before I could peek at his name. If I couldn't find the answers by myself, then maybe I could pry it out of him._

_"Wh-where am I?" I murmured, my throat incredibly dry from the long period without speaking. My voice even stunned me a bit. It was so weak and powerless, something you wouldn't expect from a necromancer. My pulse escalated. Even after a couple of weeks, the word- and thought- still frightened me. To think that I had the power over so many people- the living AND the dead._

_Silence prolonged and all that filled the air was the sound of machines beeping. I couldn't get a definite view, but I assumed that that was what the man was working with. As to why he was messing with them, or even using them in the first place, I didn't have a clue. He looked like some sort of scientist, so I surmised that that was probably the case._

_Quietness dragged on for way too long, and I was about to ask again, when the man cleared his throat._

_"Chloe," he spoke, remaining turned away from me, "You are in the lab. Just can't seem to escape, now can you?" He twisted around and shot me a devious smile. My confusion must have shown because he elaborated more. "You see, your little 'escape' plan last Sunday didn't work out as smoothly as you might have thought it would. It seems as if someone in your group led you right to us. But don't worry, no harm will be done to you, or your friends."_

_Right to us? Who's "us"?_

_Memories came flooding in. Edison Group. Trying to kill us. Hunting us down, like we were animals. I knew only one thing: I had to get out of here._

_I pulled and tugged on my restraints vehemently but they didn't budge. My hands stayed locked in place. I gave it one last aggressive wrench, but I remained tied up to the table. I was in the same predicament I was before, except now my wrists were throbbing. It became clear that I was stuck and out of luck. My outlook was proved correct as the man strode over towards me, wires in both hands._

_"Now, Chloe, don't you fret one bit. I'm not here to hurt you in anyway, as I stated before. I simply want to help you control your powers. Obviously, our first experiment on you didn't go too well. Enhanced your powers a little too much, wouldn't you say?" He chuckled. I didn't find it very funny. He saw my solemn face and every trace of his simulated smile diminished._

_He took the wires and lowered them to my head. I fought back the best I could, but in all honesty, I was defenseless. My arms were tied down and I was weak from dehydration. There was no way I was getting out of this one._

_He attached the wires as meticulously as he could in two separate locations: one on my head and the other on my already-sore wrist, my left one, right where my pulse was beating. I didn't have a clue as to what he was doing, but I had already established that I didn't trust him. He gave me one last smile before walking back over to the machines. His grin was minute and crooked and I swore I heard him laugh through his teeth. What was wrong with this man? Was he crazy? Dropped on his head as a kid?_

_"Just lay there, Chloe, and don't move." His voice sounded... cold, and even a little arduous. I did what he said, though, and didn't move. I could, however, feel the fear creeping into my eyes, displaying itself for all to see._

_A couple seconds passed when unexpectedly, I felt a shock in my wrist. The pain surprised me and I let out a small groan. It hurt so badly and I started to shake again, but not on will. The energy was surging through my bloodstream and slowly spreading throughout my body. Jolts were sent through my veins and into my brain. They electrified me. Not only was my blood affected, but my entire arm was burning, raging. It felt like there was a war taking place inside of my body, fighting until one of us gave in: my powers or myself._

_My powers. They suddenly felt stronger, growing and growing until it felt as if I was being over-compelled by them. I had then realized that this was what the idiotic man had wanted._

_I was being awakened. This wasn't the old Chloe anymore. It was someone more potent and valuable. This Chloe didn't stutter and get nervous all of the time, or even accidentally raise the dead. No, it- I was perfect._

_I grin wickedly to myself. I liked the new Chloe._

_Just as I was beginning to enjoy myself, the world was blacking out. Darkness was fading in. I was passing out. The man walked over to me and patted me on the arm._

_"Sleep well, Chloe."_

_As he was leaning over and I was losing conciousness, I caught a glimpse of his name sprawled onto his name tag. It was the last thing I saw before I tumbled over into an unconcious state._

_Dr. Davidoff._

* * *

I rose up in my bed, my sheets damp from what I hoped was sweat. I was breathing heavily,which caused me to become slightly light-headed. My stomach churned as my heart rate slowly decreased from its restless climb. What a great way to start the morning. At least I thought it was still morning. I became so tired from the long car ride over to the house Andrew has provided that I went straight to bed, not bothering to change clothes or anything. Let's not forget how... _desperate_ my yearning was for an actual bed. Add that all together and I guess you could say that I was dead to the world- no pun intended.

I glanced over at the digital clock sitting atop the nightstand next to my bed. 11:31. '_AM or PM?'_ I wondered inside of my head. I cursed at myself for thinking of such an obtuse question. Of course it was AM.

A loud rumbling noise came from somewhere around the room and caused me to jump up. It was probably just my stomach, or maybe even Derek practicing his ever-so famous growl, I mentally thought, trying to convince myself that it _wasn't _half-dead zombies coming to eat my brains. Both of those reasonings were proved incorrect, though, as I saw something heaving up and down on the bed next to mine. It was Tori, sleeping not-so soundlessly. At 11 in the morning? Diva much?

Guilt washed over my body. I wasn't any better. But, I did have a rationale. My nightmare probably kept me asleep later than usual.

I can't say that my nightmare was completely "shrugged off", though. It still remained vivid in my mind, as if someone had scripted and burned the images into my brain. I kept telling myself that that was all it was- merely just a nightmare- but for some reason, this one felt different. Maybe I was still half-asleep and I couldn't think functionally, but the dream almost felt... real.

The lab, the experiements, and even Dr. Davidoff's name at the end... how could I have possibly conjured that up in my dream? I know dreams come from your soul and conscience, but I'm not THAT creative. The more I thought about it, the more frantic I became. The events that took place in my nightmare... they could happen any day, any second. Hell, a SWAT team could jump through the window right now and take me prisoner.

I waved the thought away. Here I go again, worrying myself over something that probably won't ever occur. What happened to the optimistic Chloe from before? Besides, Andrew found us a safe home to stay at and I trust him... right?

To help calm myself down, I reached for my necklace; my ensured remedy. Whenever I get nervous or scared, I always consult my pendant. In a way, it reminds me of my mom, but for a good reason. Yeah, I miss her, but to know she's somewhere happy and safe, shielded away from the calamity here on Earth with the supernatural world, reassures me that everything's okay and that she'll be with me wherever I go, cliché as it is.

But when I went to hold my pendant, my hand grasped a handful of nothing. The air simply slipped through my fingers. I patted my chest, my hand scurrying over only bare skin and cloth. Nothing again. I looked down to assess my situation and what I found- or should I say _didn't _find- caused a gasp to escape my lips. My necklace... it was gone.

I immediately jumped out of bed, slinging the sheets in every direction. It had to be somewhere... maybe I had laid it down on the nightstand. One glance told me that it wasn't going to be found there. I practically searched every inch of the room only to realize that my necklace was no where to be found. Maybe- just maybe- I became a little fidgety during my nightmare and it slipped off and landed under the bed. It was a stretch, but certainly possible. I got down on my hands and knees and crawled under the ancient bed Andrew so _wonderfully _provided. I was halfway under when dust gathered in front of me and caused me to sneeze. "_Please tell me it didn't wake up Tori, please tell me it didn't wake up Tori.",_ I internally chanted.

"Chloe? Was that you?"

I sighed as Tori's voice echoed the room. I let out a struggled yeah and slid out from under the bed, making a note in my head to check the bed again later.

"Chloe... what were you doing under there? I... I was sleeping..." Her voice trailed off and the sight of her made me bite my lip to keep from laughing. I didn't, though, because if I did, she'd probably blow my head off with a single spell. Still, Tori in the morning? Priceless.

"I was searching for my necklace. It's missing. You haven't seen it, have you?"

I gave Tori a suspicious glare. In return, she shot me a look that could possibly kill. She won that round.

"Oh, darn, Chloe, you ruined my evil plan. Caught me in the act. Yeah... I stole your 'precious' necklace. With it, I will rule the world." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Chloe? Grow up."

Before I could defend myself and talk back, she laid her head back down on her pillow. I figured it was better to let her sleep. Lord, let her sleep.

Piece of advice? Never awaken a witch.

My stomach told me that I should go downstairs and get some food, and I agreed with it. I contemplated whether I should change clothes or not. I was sure I was a mess. But, there was no one to impress, so I went against it and walked downstairs as-if.

As soon as I opened my door, I was greeted with a huge wall of flesh. Instincts took over and I sprung ten feet in the air. When I landed back down on the ground, my gaze traveled upward- _way _upward- and I saw that it was Derek. He was staring at me as if nothing had happened, but that still didn't stop a blush from creeping onto my cheeks.

I was going to mumble a good morning, but he opened his mouth before I could speak.

"What happened?"

Confusion must have shown on my face because he discreetly- but not discreetly enough- rolled his eyes and proceeded with what he was saying.

"In there." He pointed to my room. I was still puzzled. He let out a long sigh. "I heard many muffled sounds, as if you were going through something, and lots of deep breathing." There was a lengthy pause. "Chloe, quit staring at me like I was hiding in your closet. Have you forgotten that I have keen hearing?"

Realization spread over me and I could feel my cheeks redden some more.

"I had a nightmare. Nothing big. But, then I woke up and-"

I stopped myself mid-sentence. I didn't need Derek's werewolf senses to hear Simon running up the stairs, the pit-patting sound of his feet loud enough to wake everyone in a ten-mile radius. I mouthed the word "later" to Derek and he understood. I decided that it was best to keep this conversation and predicament between Derek and I. He'd help me more than anyone. I doubted that Tori would run her mouth to Andrew and Simon about my nightmare and necklace both; she probably doesn't even remember.

Simon finally appeared at the top of the stairs and headed my way. When he saw Derek and I standing together something flickered in his eyes, but it was nothing that a huge grin couldn't cover up. He gave me an enormous hug- almost as big as his smile- and settled on holding my hand. After the events so far this morning, I was sure that I was as red as a tomato.

"Thank God you are already up, Chloe. Andrew sent me to wake you up from the dead and I was scared that you would bite my hand off for invading your beauty sleep."

"Nah, I believe that would be Derek."

I swear I saw Derek turn a little red. The sight of him embarrassed made a small giggle escape my mouth. Derek gave me a cold glare before heading downstairs, leaving Simon and I alone in the hallway.

I pointed in the direction Derek just walked in. "What's wrong with him?"

Simon shrugged. "I don't know, but I think it has something to do with being here, being safe. Derek is used to acting on..."

"Protective over-drive?"

He grinned. "Yeah. Give him a couple of days and he'll become just as big of a diva as Tori."

A door shut behind us and we turned around to come face-to-face with no one-other than... Tori. Her hair was sticking straight up and her makeup was smeared, making her look like a clown, not a witch. She must have applied the makeup yesterday at Andrew's and forgot to take it off before going to bed. Life-risking situations or not, Tori will still find a way to look her best.

"Yeah, I heard that. Next time you decide to put your life in jeopardy by talking about me, try doing it somewhere when I'm not around."

She sluggishly walked to the stairs, dragging her feet instead of lifting one-before-the-other. When she passed me, she muttered a "stupid kids", but continued to make her way to the stairs before fully disappearing.

Simon looked over at me and smiled. "Typical. Come on, let's go downstairs and grab something to eat. I can hear your stomach growling from over here."

He tugged on my hand and pulled me to the stairs and for a moment, I forgot all about my necklace... but it didn't last long. Would I be able to find it? Is it lost? And what affect will it have on my powers, if any? As we were walking down the stairs, still hand-in-hand, I started to feel guilty about not telling Simon. Would I even be able to keep a secret from Simon, someone I trust more than anyone? It would be difficult, but he would understand... wouldn't he?

* * *

**I won't usually put A/N at the end of a chapter, but I felt that this chapter needed one.**

**Not much happened, but mainly because I was trying to set up each character's personality. That being said, if anyone is OOC- even just a ****_little _****OOC- please, please, please, ****_PLEASE _****tell me so I can improve it. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I admit, this chapter might feel a little rushed, but only because I wanted to add more of a plot to it. I have everything planned, but I feel that if I don't cut to the chase, I may never get it out. And one thing I'd like to say is that I will have one OC (you'll know what/who I mean once you read this chapter), but I won't bring her _officially _up until later. Anyways, thanks to all that reviewed -and read- my story! I appreciate it so much!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, and I, um... *jeopardy music* I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS, OKAY?**

_

* * *

_

_"My eyes were open, but I was blind._  
_Couldn't see your crooked smiles,_  
_Or twisted lies."_

* * *

As we headed downstairs, my mouth dropped in awe. When we first arrived to the house, I was too drowsy to notice the house's appearance. I failed to note how the staircase wrapped around the living quarters almost as if it was giving the room one of Simon's hugs. I didn't spot how the couches centered around the flat-screen TV seemed to invite you in with fluffy white pillows. And I certainly did _not_ observe how large the house truly was.

The living room was gigantic at the least, and extremely spacious. It held three couches -one full-sized one and two love seats-, knick-knacks galore, and my favorite- a tall, bulky entertainment center with thousands of movies. I'd _definitely_ have to search through the titles after breakfast. One astonishing feature about the room was that the whole area was entirely bathed in the color white, as if someone had taken a paint can and splattered it over everything. For some reason, it had seemed like someone- Andrew, possibly, if he owned the place- was trying to erase old memories, to get rid of all reminders of the past, but maybe I was just over-analyzing my surroundings. I tend to do that sometimes. Overall, it was extremely coxy, something I didn't expect from Andrew. But hey- maybe underneath, Andrew was really a caring, teddy bear-snuggling type-of-guy. I nearly laughed at my mental picture.

The only thing _not _as welcoming were the bare walls. The blank, bland, white walls. No pictures hanging proudly, or even photos of family. I was almost certain that there would be some of Simon and Derek, since they had made it clear that their father and Andrew were close... at least until the fall-out. I still wondered what that was about, but I was too afraid to ask. Derek and Simon seemed a little upset about what had happened, loosing touch with Andrew, and I wouldn't want to remind them of any discouraging memories.

To be honest, the house looked like something out of a furniture magazine. It was so... neat, something I _wasn't _used to. It was a Victorian-styled house, with ancient designs and oddly-shaped walls. I didn't need to see the exterior to figure that out. And acquiring that piece of information made me realize that there was probably multiple floors and rooms. When Simon and I got down on the main floor, I notcied a room set off to the side. From what I could see, it held another set of stairs, confirming that there was indeed more than two floors. Note to self: Ask Andrew to make a map of the house so I won't get lost... and elevators wouldn't be too bad either.

Simon and I strode over into the kitchen, which was openly connected to the living room. Inside, Tori and Derek were sitting beside each other, already stuffing their faces, and bickering about Derek's eating habits. I sighed, but was in a way glad to see that even if we moved to a different location, old habits wouldn't change. After all, we could travel to Antartica, sleep on blocks of ice with the penguins, and literally come face-to-face with Hell itself, and these two would _still _find a way to argue with one another.

I sat down across from Tori, Simon taking his place in the chair beside mine. I was hungry, verging on starving, but I had no clue where the food items and plates were set, so I couldn't get my own food. In a way, I was stuck. I couldn't just get up and demand for food, but I couldn't let my stomach acids burn me inside-out, either. I internally groaned. _Why can't you be more like Tori, Chloe? Get up and beg for food? Be a little more independent sometimes. Stop making such a big deal out of everything! _Just as I was about to start arguing with myself, Andrew came out from behind a set of double doors and saved the day.

"Good morning, Chloe," he said, his smile warmer than what I thought it would be. He reached into the microwave and pulled out a plate piled with food. He set it in front of me along with the necessary utensils. "I was unsure as to what you liked so I gave you a little bit of everything."

"It's great, Andrew. Thanks," I replied, all of my senses responding instantly. I hadn't had a real, hot meal in weeks. I dug in. Andrew brought up a chair and sat next to Tori.

"So, what do you think about the house so far, Chloe?"

I looked up from my food, swallowing everything in my mouth before I began to speak.

"It's definitely... big."

Andrew chuckled to himself. "You'll get used to it." Andrew's eyes seemed to turn a little distant as they travelled to the floor. I was worried; was he okay? Soon enough, he regained his composure and turned back to me with a smile. It was weak compared to the one he first greeted me with, but it was a smile nonetheless. Silence filled the air and I took advantage of it to scoop up some more food.

He began to speak again, except this time, not to me. "Simon, have you had anything to eat so far this morning?"

"Um, no. I was waiting for everyone to get done to just grab an apple. Why?" Simon replied, confusion seeping into his voice.

"May I speak to you for a second?"

Simon looked hesitant but eventually followed Andrew through the set of double doors. I heard a bit of mumbling but I couldn't make out any words. I could see Derek across the table straining to hear.

"What's he saying?" I whispered to Derek. He put a finger to his lip, motioning for me to be quiet.

A couple seconds later, Tori got up and put her empty plate in the sink. She let out a long, exaggerated yawn before she announced that she was going upstairs to get dressed. I nodded whereas Derek sent her a look for interrupting the silence. Tori raised her eyebrows in protest, but finally headed upstairs.

I watched Derek intently, trying to find any expressions on his face that gave away what Andrew and Simon were discussing. The only sign I could make out was when his face scrunched up, forehead creased, in confusion. I leaned in closer and struggled to see if I could hear anything to the point where my head started to hurt. I decided that it would be better to just ask the guy that _could _hear later to get the scoop. You know... if he wasn't still mad at me.

I still didn't get why Derek was angry in the first place. It was a joke, we were just kidding around. Heck, I even knew that Derek had a comical side now-and-then. I had learned that on the way to Andrew's house. Sometimes I wished we could go back to that -the goofing around and friends thing- but it seems that Derek will never let his gaurd down, even if we are in a safe house in the middle of nowhere.

I turned my attention back to the kitchen when all-of-a-sudden, the door slung open and out came Simon, Andrew closely following. I couldn't catch any apparent emotions flickering around, but Derek and Simon had a prolonged stare-down. Derek's eyes then moved to bore into Andrew's, disgust clearly showing on Derek's face. Andrew put a hand on Simon's back, still staring at Derek while doing so, and guided him over into the living room. There was one emotion I _did _pick out of Andrew's eyes before he turned his head the other way: hate. I longed for the warm and bubbly Andrew from before, greeting me with such a welcoming smile. Now, it felt like there was a barrier put up; a wall not meant to tear down. Maybe it was just my ignorance speaking, but I was under the impression that Derek and Andrew were split into two teams. The prize? Simon.

I could feel the tension in the air, weighing me down. It rested on my shoulders and wrapped around me, like a cool cardigan. On instinct, I rubbed my arms free of anxiety and got up to put my plate in the sink. Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry anymore.

* * *

After breakfast, I quickly headed upstairs to change into decent clothes. While the stench of yesterday's shirt was one reason that attributed to my getting ready, just wanting to get away from Andrew was another. I couldn't explain why Andrew acted in such a manner, but after thinking about, I figured that it was merely just something between Andrew and Derek. Maybe Andrew wasn't used to the big, "dangerous" Derek and found him... intimidating? I simply couldn't tell because, well, I had only known Andrew for one day. And I'm sure knowing what style of furniture he has _isn't_ going to tell me what he's like as a person.

When I got to my -or should I say my _shared- _room, I tossed on a green shirt from Lyle House and a pair of jeans that were covered in stains. To top if off, I slung on my burgandy jacket that has been ever-so kind to me these past couple of days. Tori would sneer at my clothes in disgust. Right now, though, I picked comfort over style.

I was just about to exit our room when I remembered that I was going to check under the bed again to search for my necklace. I quickly slid under the bed and began to rummage through some of the stuff. Except for a couple of dust bunnies, I ended up empty-handed. I was slithering out from underneath the bed when a document caught my eye. I knew that it was none of my business, but the name on it caused me great suspicion.

It was addressed to Marcel.

I grabbed the paper in my hand and came out from underneath the bed. I tip-toed to the door to lock it, not wanting to get caught sleuthing. If anyone was to want to get in, my excuse would be that I was changing. Simple as that. But, why did I still feel like I was committing a crime?

I shakingly unfolded the paper to find that it was actually a letter. And a short one at that. Whoever it was that wrote this certainly wanted to keep it brief and to the point. Inside the letter, it said:

_Marcel,  
You are making a huge mistake. I apologize for my biased opinion, but you can still turn back now before it's too late.  
Think of the ones that love you and only want you to make the very best decisions. Think about all of the goods times we have had. You wouldn't want to throw that away, would you?  
It may all be black-and-white to you, but I'll never forget._

_Love,  
Sarah _

I read and reread the letter, but it just didn't make sense. This couldn't be Marcel as in "Marcel Davidoff", could it? If so, how would it end up here? And who's Sarah? A lover?

Footsteps coming down the hallway cut my thoughts from flooding in. I waited a second to figure out if they were coming in my direction or not, and turns out they were.

"Chloe?" A voice called out, and I quickly recognized it as Andrew's. I responded to let him know that everything was okay- when in reality, my heart was about to leap out of it's chest.

"H-h-hold on, Andrew. I'm ch-changing. I'll be there in a second." I hurriedly shoved the letter into my pillow and ran to unlock the door. When I opened the door, Andrew was standing right there, as close as he could get to my room. When my door was shut, he must had been pressed up against it.

I put on my best counterfeit smile and looked him straight in the eye, my heart not slowing one bit. In return, he smirked at me, one I wasn't sure of its purpose.

"How would you like to come downstairs and take a look at the movies? Simon informed me that you were highly interested in them."

I nodded my head and Andrew moved aside to let me by. I half-walked, half-ran to get down the stairs. Andrew, on the other hand, didn't follow. Instead, I heard him enter my bedroom, and I just _knew _that he suspected me of something. _Maybe, just maybe, _I told myself, _he was doing the laundry today and wanted to gather the sheets? _Oh, great, I thought. Now he's going to find the letter hidden in my pillowcase. That's not suspicious at all.

I waved away the thought and continued downstairs into the living room. Simon was sprawled out on the couch, an apple in hand, and was watching TV. He grinned when he saw me and I suddenly felt bad for intruding.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Considering everyone else shot up and left when I reentered the kitchen, a little company wouldn't hurt."

"Good." I beamed back at him, but didn't feel too comfortable sitting on the couch, so I just took my place on the floor, in front of the gazillion movies. My eyes scanned through them one-by-one. Unsurprisingly, I recognized most of them. The main genre was quite strange, though. Judging by the ones I had seen and the titles of others, the predominant classification was psychological science thriller. There wasn't much variety to them. I was a little dumbfounded by the discovery, but I figured that Andrew, or whoever it was that owned this house, was just a huge fan.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Simon called out. He got up, switched off the TV, and then came to sit beside me on the floor.

Not wanting to start something that probably wasn't true, I just replied with, "Not really."

I rose and stood, unsure of what to do next. Sadness wavered in Simon's eyes and I suddenly felt remorseful for leaving him on the floor. He didn't think I was avoiding him, did he?

Just as I was about to apologize, something caught my eye. As if I hadn't done enough snooping already, I walked over to the door I saw earlier- the one with the stairs- and tugged on the doorknob. It was locked. But wasn't it open widely this morning? Why would Andrew lock it if it was just ajar earlier, gaping for everyone to see? My mind was suddenly caught in a frenzy, going through every possibility. _Maybe Andrew doesn't know it's locked? What if he accidentally closed it without unlocking it first? ... What if he's hiding something?_

"Chloe? Is everything alright?" Simon asked, worry clearly showing in his voice. He came over to stand beside me.

"Wasn't this door open this morning?"

"I- um..." I could see Simon going through the events that happened earlier in his head. "I... I think so. But, after you left to change clothes, Andrew went down there to retrieve something. I was too busy watching TV to notice what he was doing. Why?"

Oh... so Andrew _had _been down there and most likely _did _lock it... by mistake, I guessed. I suddenly felt like an idiot for doubting Andrew.

"No reason." I replied, guilt hanging in my words. I was about to leave the subject alone once and for all when something else crossed my mind.

"Simon, what did Andrew want with you this morning?"

Simon seemed to be taken aback by my questioning, but answered with a solid, "It was a diabetes thing. No big deal."

That made sense, but it still didn't explain why Derek was so upset. Speaking of Derek... "Do you know where Derek is?"

"He... uh, went upstairs to our room."

"Great. Thanks." And just like that, I trudged up the stairs, leaving Simon alone once again in the living room.

* * *

Once inside Derek and Simon's room, I found that it was the same layout of the room I shared with Tori, except the furniture was reversed. It reminded me a lot of Lyle House, a place I wanted to forget so desperately.

Derek was sitting at a small desk whilst working on a Mac laptop. He must have borrowed it from Andrew. On the journey here last night, I thought I saw a briefcase that could have held a laptop, but I wasn't certain. Andrew must have carried it with him, well... everywhere. Just like how my pendant is to me. Which brought me to why I was here...

"Derek?"

He swiveled around in his chair to face me. I was surprised that he didn't jump, even just a little bit, when I called his name, but then again, he does have bionic hearing.

"Yes," he answered plainly, letting no emotions escape into his words. "What do you want?"

I peeked outside in the hallway before shutting the door to his bedroom. "This morning. I didn't get to finish talking to you."

There was a protracted length of silence, as if he was taking the time to contemplate whether he wanted to talk to me or not. Thankfully, he didn't decide against it.

"About your necklace."

My eyebrows rose and my eyes widened. _What-_

"H-How did you know about my necklace?"

"You haven't been wearing it. I knew something was up. You usually have it on you at all times."

He was the only one to notice that it was missing.

"I woke up this morning and it was gone. I could be over-reacting. It could easily be in with the laundry. But, for some reason, I fear t-t-that-"

"That someone took it?" Derek knew exactly what I was going to say. Now that the words were out and drifting in the air, I felt like a fool for thinking that someone in the house had stolen it. But, it _was _the best solution I could come up with.

"Yeah. If someone _did _take it, I just wish I knew why they would want it. It's of no use to them. I only keep it because of personal purposes, and the occasional incentive that..." I let my words fade and hang in the air. Realization smacked me in the face... hard. That was exactly why someone would steal it. My pendant didn't only give me comfort, but I believed - no, I _knew_- that it helped ward off the ghosts, helped me control my powers. Derek seemed to have came to the same reasonings.

"Someone took it so you would lose all domination over your powers..." Derek's eyes squinted and I could see that he was lost in thought. He opened his mouth, then shut it, going against what he was about to say. He had a verdict I could tell, but I had some of my own. Some that I hated for thinking of. Some that I honestly had no proper motive as to why they would do it, but the events of the morning so far backed it up perfectly. Some that I feared to say out loud, but did anyway.

"What if it was Simon?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah... this may sound INCREDIBLY strange, but I was yelling at my characters in the story, shouting at them to just get over their teen-angst and accept what's right in front of them. **

**_Okaay... _I wasn't originally gonna put it in, but I added a little bit of Chlerek into this. I didn't want to insert too much into it because I wanted their relationship to seem... real. Chloe started to develop some "feelings" in "The Awakening", but it's not like she noticed them immediately after. Their trust and relationship needs to build, and I know some people just want it _now _(*cough* Alex *cough*), but in my opinion, I can't stand it when people pair Derek and Chloe together and make them instantly in love. That being said, I know that some of the people in the reviews (which I have been deprived from) were wondering who Chloe was gonna end up with and such so I couldn't resist. Plus, my friend Alex at school was threatening to murder me until I got to the part with the romance. So... you're lucky you get a third chapter, because I could have _easily _(I can't stress that enough) been dead before I got a chance update again. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and _please _review!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, and I, um, don't own DP. *hangs head in shame***

* * *

_"I don't wanna fight again,  
Don't wanna be left alone this time.  
I've been around the world, twice again,  
And don't wanna lose what should be mine."_

* * *

As soon as the words flew from my mouth, I regretted them. They were heartless and cold and they stung, even if I wasn't in Derek's place. _Chloe, why do you have to ruin everyone's day? First Simon's, now Derek's? _My eyes were seeking out everything in the room, avoiding Derek's shards-of-glass green eyes that could easily slice through me at any given point. I felt as if I was getting smaller and smaller, shrinking and shrinking, until I was so tiny that I could simply slip through the floorboards to evade around the current agonizing tension surrounding me in the room. If only it was that effortless.

"You think that it was... Simon?" I winced and prepared myself for the yelling and screaming, and possibly the beating. Accusing someone's brother of delinquency... in front of said brother? Had to be some where in the book of what _not _to do if you wanted to live pass teen years... especially if said brother was a werewolf.

"Well I-I had a h-hunch..." I whimpered, not wanting to say anymore.

"Chloe, I can assure you that it _wasn't _Simon. If anyone, it was Tori." A spark started somewhere inside of me.

"Tori? No, it wasn't Tori, I... I know. She may be a witch, but she wouldn't do that." Why was I even having her back on this one?

"Um, _she _was the one that locked you up in the crawlspace, bound and gagged, not Simon. Not my brother."

"So, you're defending him because he is your... _brother,_" I snapped back.

"No, I'm defending him because he had nothing to do with it. And besides, why are you even standing up for Tori?"

I lowered my voice. "Look... she didn't want me to tell you this, but when we escaped from the Edison Group while separated from you guys, she called her dad. Her _real _dad. She told him everything. He reassured her that he'd be right there to pick her up." I paused. "Instead, he sent her mom. Tori was hurt. _Real _hurt. Ever since then, I have kind of believed her, you know? I've never seen her that choked up."

Derek took a second to absorb everything I had just said, then responded with, "I didn't even _know _Tori had a weak side."

"You guys judge her too quickly. She's really not that bad." And it was the truth. I may have had to put up with Tori's attitude more than I would have liked, but in the end, she was still a friend.

I was glad the subject was changing. I really didn't want to be "put on the spot" right now. Unfortunately, that joy didn't last too long.

"So, you're saying that you trust Tori more than Simon?" Ouch. That made me seem like a real jerk.

"N-n-no, it's j-just that after the events that had h-happened this morning, my gut tells me that he m-might have something to do with it."

"Like what, Chloe?" Irritation made itself shown in his words. "Why are you so positive that it's Simon?"

I didn't know what to say. I mean, what could I say? _Oh, I'm not completely sure and I don't have any proof but I think that your brother stole my necklace. Motive? Unknown. Along with the foundation of the rest of my reasoning. Oh wait... I know! Maybe he stole it because it was his way of "hitting" on me. Should I be flattered or downright furious?_

When I didn't answer, Derek took over the conversation. "See? No proof. I really don't know what led you to believe that, Chloe. Simon? Out of everyone here? He may have 'feelings' for you but..." Oh great, now he wasn't just a dog, but a mindreader, too? Anything else I should know? Like, at midnight does he sprout fangs, or is that too cliché for him? Then another thought struck me.

"Whoa, why do you think that that has anything to do with this? It has absolutely _nothing _to do with it," I said boldly, even surprising myself a bit.

He started to speak but I cut him off.

"Is that who you take me for, Derek? Oh, I'll just go around, tease the first guy I see, make him think I like him. It'll be... _fun_." I spat the word out with venom. "Then, to get everyone else involved in my 'little' scheme, I'll pretend that he stole my necklace, the one thing I can't live without. Yeah, _that'll_ be a great way to bring him down." I rolled my eyes. "I may be 'stupid', but I'm not cruel."

There was no way I was hiding my sassiness now. The words flew out of my mouth with pure hate, something I didn't like to use, especially around friends. But I was beginning to wonder... were we even friends anymore? After the bus-stop, I thought we were. Derek seemed to make it clear that we were. As that day went on while we were on the search for Andrew, it had appeared that we could at least _stand _each other. We had gotten along great, actually. I enjoyed it. He was at ease around me, something I wasn't accustomed to, but gladly accepted. But now, standing here in the room with Derek, I began to doubt myself and everything Derek and I were. I honestly didn't want to lose that- to lose him. My breath, now puffing in and out with rage, was cut short by my theory. _What- I- _I shrugged off the thought, even though it wasn't the first time it had came to mind.

"Chloe- you - me- I never said that." Derek proclaimed, finally able to get in a sentence, even if it was struggled.

"But, you thought it." _Who was the mindreader now? Huh?_

Now Derek was the one on a mad fury.

"Why are you so intent that it's Simon? Ever since Lyle House, Simon has always been nice to you. Never judged you, never doubted you. Hell, even thought a little bit too much about you. But you?" He snorted. "Some friend you are." He stopped, but only to shake his head. "You have tons of people looking after you, tripping over their own two feet to make sure you're satisfied. And do you appreciate that? God, Chloe, I really wish you would just open your eyes, or at least think before you opened your mouth." His words stung like knives piercing my heart. But, I didn't think, did I?

He continued on with his frenzy. "Why don't you just go ahead and put everyone down? You know, since you seem to assume that you know everything about everyone. But, Chloe, you don't know _anything _about me."

_I know that when the light hits your eyes perfectly, they seem to take on the appearance of emeralds, sparkling ever-so slightly in a way that makes me get chills. I know that after you get done with your Change, you smell like a mix of evergreen and rainy dew; my attraction to the aroma difficult to control._

Derek's face was beat-red and I could see that he breathing hard. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, threatening to pour out, but I didn't let them. I couldn't let them. Dozens of emotions portrayed in Derek's eyes. _Anger. Sadness. Guilt._

"Chloe... just- just go."

But I couldn't. I just stood there, feet rooted to the cold, haunting floor. Unable to move, unable to speak. I couldn't help but gawk up at him, tears starting to shiver down my face. My lip was quivering and I couldn't get it to stop. My heart was getting heavier and heavier, feeling like it was ready to burst at any moment. _So this was what love felt like?_

Derek's eyes met mine and he repeated once more, "Go". This time, it came out strained, matching his sorrow-filled eyes perfectly. Could he possibly be in as much pain as I was in?

Not wanting to face this- to face him- anymore, I turned around and staggered towards the door. I placed my hand on the doorknob, reminding myself that I was making the biggest mistake of my life. My hand stayed stuck on the doorknob, trembling . A few seconds went by and I completely grasped the handle, rotating it slower than imaginable. I stood there like a complete idiot, not bothering to hold in the tears anymore. They streaked my face and fell down to the floor, staining it, to constantly remind him of his- my mistake. That is, until it fades. Because, as I have learned, all of the best things diminish and go, leaving you with only evaporating memories.

I felt the floor shift underneath my feet, my vision blur. I knew I was just acting melodramatic, but I couldn't imagine Derek being ripped away from my life. I had only known him for two weeks, but I felt closer to him more than anyone else. I kept telling myself that it was just a stupid little fight we were going through; we had been through plenty, and the result of each was overall satisfying, so to speak. Yeah, we fought a lot but we made up each time; forgave and forgot when other issues- more life-threatening issues- came into play. But, there was something different about this dispute. Derek had actually showed real emotions, real opinions. He had never said anything foul about me. Only argued to show that he cared, that he only wanted my best interests put first. But now? I didn't know where we were at. Before, he was always the one that started something, with my stubbornness participating later on in the brawl. This time, though, I felt like it was all my fault. I knew that if I were to leave, _I _would be the one carrying both mine and his burdens on my shoulders. I didn't need my guilt and his scowl constantly telling me that I was the one that caused all of this. But, integrity divulged that I was the one to blame.

I cleared my head of all thoughts, vacuuming away all doubts. I twisted the doorknob decisively, just wanting to get away and not make a bigger fool out of myself. I hurled open the door when two words made there self known. Two words that changed the circumstance entirely. Two words that made me swing the door slowly back into his hinges and just stand there in the room motionless.

"I'm... I'm sorry."

I hesitated, but slid my hand off of the handle. I felt frozen in the moment. The silent, immobilizing moment.

I turned around once again to face him. My cheeks were probably redder than any blush; my eyes puffy and blurry. I didn't know what to do. It was all too confusing.

Once Derek caught a glimpse of my face, of my appearance, his eyes travelled down to the floor, obviously not wanting to confront me nor the situation. And that was okay... but he missed my big, stupid grin.

I knew that I was acting as the lovesick teenager that I hated to be, but I couldn't stay mad at him. Not after he apologized, something he did rarely. He hardly ever says sorry because he thinks that others don't deserve it. But he did for me.

He peeked up at me with a perplexed expression on his face. "Why are you smiling?"

"You... apologized." He glared at me with a 'so-what' look. I rolled my eyes, but not in a haughty way. "Hasn't Kit ever taught you that actions speak louder than words?"

"But what I said- they were just words." He stared at me intensively, but I could hint that he had a trace of humor in his eyes.

"What you did there, my friend..." I shook my head in disbelief. "In all honesty, you looked like a whipped puppy."

He cracked a smile. Mission complete.

Something went off in his head and he reached over to his desk with the laptop and grabbed a napkin. He wordlessly handed it to me.

I wasn't quite sure what it was for, but I assumed that it was to wash away my tears so I wiped my face.

I was still rubbing at my face when Derek began to speak, "Chloe... I mean it. I really am sorry. What I said just then... I didn't mean it. This may be hard for you to believe, but it was just the wolf speaking." He peeped at me to see how I was going to take that, then continued. "Words are just words and don't mean anything until they are said genuinely. And that back there... I don't know what that was." We locked eyes for a minute and my stomach started to twist and turn, knots of anxiety forming in the pit of it all. He took a step closer and... gently tugged the napkin out from in my hand and disposed it. Moment ruined... by a filthy piece of cloth.

We were left there, standing awkwardly and looking around uncomfortably, while the silence filled us in. I could tell that he was trying to figure out something to say_, anything_ to say, but just couldn't come out with the words. Finally, he mumbled something.

"So... um..."

"My necklace." I quickly blurted out, finishing his fragment. I didn't want to be taken back to the discussion of my necklace- since that was what led us to this rollercoaster of a mess- but it was better than standing here tongue-tied. Plus, I might could finally get some answers and well-needed help, what I originally came here for.

Derek regained his composure and began to speak, "I don't really have much to suggest, Chloe. I guess the best advice to give you is to snoop around and see if you can find anything out-of-the-ordinary-"

"Besides a house full of supernaturals, I suppose," I said with a smile, interrupting what he was saying.

"Yes... and make sure to question Andrew every now-and-then. I don't fully trust him yet," Derek stated. His words brought relief to me. At least I knew that I wasn't the only one.

"I don't, either. He keeps showing up at the worst of times and this morning-"

I was cut off by Andrew's call. "Alright everyone! Come meet me in the living room downstairs. It's important!"

I glanced at Derek and he had the same puzzled expression that I wore. _How did Andrew pick such great timing?_

* * *

When we got downstairs, Andrew had wanted to give us a quick tour of our "newly established residence". Turns out quick was not the most accurate word to use when describing a monter-truck-of-a-house.

In the hallway, Andrew's room was on the very end, adjacent from mine and Tori's room. He didn't take us into his bedroom, but I could tell that it was larger than any of the other bedrooms. I contemplated why he had the bigger room and let the people who had to share get the smaller ones, but then I reminded myself that he _was _the adult and carried on.

Right next to Andrew's room on the wall facing the stairs was the bathroom- a beneficial piece of information considering with a house of five, it would be used plenty of times. He demonstrated where everything was located, and then moved on to the next room.

And the next room, I must say, was a breath-taker. It was a library- still on the same hallway as our bedrooms- but I had no clue that it was here before. It was very well-hidden with just a plain old door that could easily be mistaken for leading to a closet. But, when we walked in... a closet it was not. All mouths dropped- including Tori's, which surprised me because she never came off as the reader-type. If I thought that the house was huge- boy, that was an understatement compared to this.

The room stretched on for miles and miles, filled to the very top with millions of books. Thousands and thousand of shelves invaded the room. It amazed my how such an enormous room could sit on such a narrow hallway. But then again, as I was learning as the day went on, the house was full of surprises.

We didn't stay long in the library, but I saw that most of the titles had to do with paranormal themes. I glanced over at Derek and saw that he was thinking the same thing. As strange as it was, I knew that it could come in handy. It was probably the best source for research.

As we headed back downstairs, everyone scattered and dispersed away from the group. Tori went off to take a shower. Derek went back into his room to continue on his laptop. And Simon went off into the kitchen to find something to eat, the single apple obviously not suffice. That left me alone. With Andrew. I took advantage of the situation and started pelting Andrew with small, trivial questions.

"Andrew," I said, walking over to the mysteriously closed door that I saw earlier, "How come we didn't go in here during our tour?"

Andrew flinched. He knew what I was doing.

He stabled his equanimity, then said, "I figured that it was unimportant."

Great, that didn't give me anymore answers... just the fact that Andrew was indeed hiding something.

I decided to approach the subject with a different outlook.

"Well, I thought that since we would be staying here for a long time, it would be best that we got to know _every _part of the house." I shot him a sugar-coated smile. He wasn't buying it.

He stared at me long and hard before saying, "Not now, Chloe." He strode into the kitchen, now truly leaving me alone.

I took the silence as a well-needed gain to figure out everything that had taken place so far this morning.

_Something happened between Simon and Andrew this morning, something Simon didn't want me to find out about. And whatever was behind that door, Andrew was hiding it pretty well... but he should know that a lock couldn't keep out a couple of supernaturals. The library and movie collection both consisted of paranormal aspects. The letter I found under my bed... was it to Davidoff? And who in the world is Sarah?_

I felt like I was trapped in a Scooby-Doo episode. I'd done enough snooping for one day.

A couple minutes passed by before Tori stormed down from upstairs, shampoo in hand. She was dripping wet, as if she had bolted from out of the shower. Luckily, she had put on clothes before she darted down.

"Okay, who did it? Who had put honey in the shampoo? You better fess up now before I strike you with an energy bolt!"

I heard a laugh that came from upstairs. It seems as if everyone had a secret.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter was definitely one of the harder ones to write, but it was also my favorite one to work on. As Chloe progresses on with the experiment, you can see how her thoughts are taking on a more darker side. The experiment not only affected her physically, but mentally as well.**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I may be an obsessed fan, but I don't own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

_"Don't give in,  
To their misery.  
Their shadowland,  
Their shadowland of forgery."_

* * *

_When I woke up, I was free. Free from restraints. Free from embarrassment. Free from all doubts. Free from being who I was before. And boy, I never knew freedom could feel so... controlling._

_Jolts of intensity seized my full body, almost as if I was being electrocuted, but it was a pleasing kind of pain. My whole being was aroused. Each shock brought increasing amounts of confidence into my body until I felt like I was an entirely different person. I didn't want it to end, not if it changed me into someone flawless, someone complete. It was the drug and I was the addict._

_When it finally did stop, though, I went through the suffering part of my "alcoholic-like" compulsion. My head felt like someone was thrashing it with a sturdy metal hammer, beating and beating away, no matter how bad I was screaming at it to halt. My body, my arms in particular, felt as if they were on fire. It was apparent that my face was hot, too, because I could feel the temperature difference between my tears and my skin. My blood burned as it raced throughout my body. 'Lord, make it stop, please,' I whimpered._

_Dr. Davidoff came over and tugged the wires off my wrists and my head. He whispered a "good job" then went to look at a monitor on one of the machines. He puts me through Hell and then just leaves me here, laying on a table in the middle of a room? I half-snorted, half blew a gust of wind through my snuffy nose. At least the people here had class._

_Dr. Davidoff was studying something on the screen, results I guessed. I couldn't see too well. My eyes were blurry from all of the crying and fits of rage, as if at any second my eyes would just fall out from the inside of my skull and tumble across the floor, lying there for anyone to see... anyone to avoid. Same could go for the rest of my body parts. Disembodied. Still. Lifeless. Dead._

_Thoughts of deceased, fleshless bodies flashed through my mind. Heaps and heaps of dead, rotting corpses tossed in a mound, waiting for somewhere to go. Or more accurately, as I have learned, someone to free them._

_They shot up from their pile, a cracking noise splitting through the air. Necks being snapped back into place. Spines unwinding. They started walking forward, direction unknown. They were kneeling over, plummeting to the the ground every step or two. While attempting to rise, one of the skeleton's arm got caught in anothers ribs, pulling and pulling until finally the arm shattered, leaving the hand still stuck in the middle of the carcass. It was a gruesome thought and caused the bile to rise in my throat. I swallowed it down though, and my vision vanished as fast as it came._

_Dr. Davidoff nodded his head at the screen and then strode in my direction. He came over and smiled down at me, one meant for encouragement but only sent chills down my _straight _spine. He reached down to my wrists and fumbled with unfastening my shackles. When he finally did get them loose, I could see streaks of red on my skin where the bindings once were. I flexed my hand back and forth to try to get my blood flowing and my wrist pliable. It was extremely stiff from the motionless silence, as was the rest of my body._

_I rose up from the table steadily, my back refusing to uncoil. After multiple tries, I eventually sat up, my legs still fastened. My back cracked, but finally agreed with my decision. Dr. Davidoff was working with detaching my ankle shackles when he began to speak._

_"You did a real good job, Chloe. I'm impressed." He glanced at me to see how I was grasping the situation. I refused to look him in the eye, my stubbornness completely showing through. He resumed with what he was saying, "Do you feel... alright?" I nodded, although I wasn't completely sure how I felt. "Would you like a glass of water?" I shook my head instantly, my grungy hair swinging in front of my pale face. I didn't need him, not after what he had put me through. All trust was lost for everyone. I had to be independent. I must._

_I swung my legs over the side of the table and stood up. All blood rushed to my head, causing me to sway from side to side. I propped my hands up on the table to keep from falling. My leg muscles shook vehemently as if they were going to collapse. My limbs suddenly felt numb like they weren't even there. I was exhausted and frail and vulnerable. I couldn't stand any longer, I just couldn't. And I didn't. I fell to the floor, my head just barely missing the metal table. I dropped on my legs, causing more and more pain to shoot up through my body. A piercing scream escaped my mouth. I couldn't do this._

_Dr. Davidoff rushed to my side and helped support me by putting his hands under my elbows. They felt tremendously hot. Or maybe I was just exceedingly cold. I brushed his hands off and sat up by myself. I placed my hand on my forehead. It felt like ice. _

_Just then, my emotinal poise disentregrated. My head fell into my hands, the tears already pouring down my face and into my lap, leaving my jeans soaked. My body was in synch with my breathing, both heaving in and out simultaneously. I couldn't stop crying, couldn't stop the tears. I was of no importance, of no use. Why couldn't I just make it end? I was a wreck, a mess. A failure._

_Dr. Davidoff awkwardly patted me on the arm. I lifted my head. "Chloe, stand up. I know you don't want to go through this and I don't blame you. You don't know what's happening and you feel lonely, but it plays with your emotions. I should know. But, I'm sure it's nothing a little water can't fix." And before I could argue, he sauntered out of the room and up some stairs to fetch me some water. I didn't _need _water. Why wouldn't people just listen to me?_

_I sniffled but then wiped my face on my sleeve. I felt my legs once again go numb, but this time because they were tucked under the rest of my body. I shifted around to face the table and grabbed ahold of one of the supports. I bolstered myself up slowly and carefully. Another fall could cause some serious damage. After a couple of minutes had passed, I was fully standing up, but my arms remained glued to the table, not wanting to fall again. I was stronger than that. Much stronger. Keyword: was. I wasn't the same as I was before; I had changed. I didn't even know who I was anymore._

_After a while, I had finally gotten used to my legs. My head was improving also. It didn't hurt as much as it did earlier. I wasn't completely healed, but I wasn't defenseless, either. At least I could fight back if I wanted to. Even if I was weak, I could always result to using my necromancer powers. Raising a little zombies here and there wouldn't hurt and- No. I couldn't do that. Never. I wasn't going back. I _wasn't _a monster._

_I glanced around the room. Machines beeped in the distance. Dr. Davidoff hadn't came back yet. Maybe now was the perfect time to look around a bit._

_I forced one foot in front of the other, reminding myself that if I stopped I wouldn't able to start again. Just keep going. You need to check on the others. Forget about the pain. And it was true. As much as my body ached, sitting around moaning wasn't getting me anywhere. My bare feet shifted across the chilling floor. It felt slippery and slick underneath my feet, as if I was walking on pure ice and not a floor. One wrong move and it would crack and I would plunge through the pit, falling and falling for centuries, waiting for the rescuer that would never come. My analogy frightened me, but what if it was true? Would I ever be saved?_

_I meticulously made my way over to the machines. There were about four of them, each carrying a different set of results. Snake-like wires were strung from machine to machine, connecting each of them together. The one I was mainly looking at had CS typed in the top left corner, which I assumed stood for 'Chloe Saunders'. I tried interpreting what it had displayed -all of the lines running up and down- but had no such luck. I wasn't a crazy scientist for a reason._

_I moved on to the other side of the room, not wanting to spend all of my small amount of time on something I could not decode. On the opposite side of the lab were dozens of test tubes and syringes, all aligned perfectly on a metal table. They were made up of multiple colors; a rainbow of liquids and DNA. I picked one glass tube up and revolved it around in my fingers, cautious not to let it slip and break. As I was rotating it, the liquid kept inside sloshed around the edges, like the ocean on a stormy day. I wondered what I could be carrying; what it represented and how hard someone worked to get it. I could have been holding the genes of the Queen of England for all I knew. Then my brain switched gears in terms of my thinking process. A more _rational _thinking process. What would Dr. Davidoff be doing with the genes of a Queen? Was he trying to turn her into some mutant creature, just like he did with previous subjects? Oh, I _had _to do something. If I didn't, an entire country could be on the line, could become a complete and utter anarchy. I wouldn't want to be the one to blame, now would I? I smiled to myself. I lifted up the test tube in my hand and poured the mixture inside a nozzle that contained a mysterious red liquid. The red fluid now altered into a deep purple-ish color. I snickered to myself. Good luck getting that back, Davidoff._

_After that bit of mischief, I made my way over to an object hanging on the other side of the room. It had held my attention ever since I woke up, but I didn't want to be caught staring at it, as Dr. Davidoff might get suspicious. But I _was _suspicious... and I was alone._

_On the wall facing my jail-of-a-metal table was a mirror. And not just any ordinary mirror like one would keep... it was a shattered one. Cracks wrapped around and covered the entire surface while shards of glass were absent and gone amiss. It was distorted and useless, but it still hung proudly on the wall. It reminded me of how I felt. Pathetic. Misshappened. Yet I was still used as an experiment, as a tool of flaunting._

_I swallowed my self-consciousness and brought my thoughts back to the mirror. It was like looking at something out of a haunted mansion. Just as creepy... and just as intriguing. But even more eerie was my reflection._

_When I stared back at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but let a small gasp escape my lips. My hair gave the midnight sky a run for its money. It was pitch black, with no gloss, no shine, no nothing. It hung loosely on my shoulders with not a single hint of bounce to it. It just sat there resting, tattered and scruffy, like a dog's fur after it gets back from taking a long swim. I wasn't the one to usually care about my appearance but this brought a couple of tears to my eyes, which were now dull with no shimmer. __To make it worse, my skin was as white and pale as a vampire's. I couldn't find the difference between my skin and Edwards, even if I tried. Lifeless and tedious. Just like my eyes, which were sunken and accompanied by dark bags. I looked dead. I couldn't have possibly been looking at my own reflection. No, it was someone else. It wasn't me._

_While I was still staring at the mirror in amazement, something happened. Something I couldn't explain. My reflection altered, changing into another form, but it wasn't far off from the original image I saw. My hair, first touseled, now shriveled up and fell out, leaving only patches of hair here-and-there. My skin was now desiccated and was so stretched out that it barely fit over my form. Wherever my bones weren't visible through my now translucent skin, they were prodding out of it, ripping through my paper-like flesh. My eyes conversed into two bloodshot orbs, almost as if they were lit on fire. My cheeks were hollow; my veins making thereself known on every angle of my face, popping out at the dozens. There was no heart beating in my thrashing chest, now overruled by fear. I wasn't just a zombie; I was my worst nightmare._

_The door flew open and my head snapped in the direction of the loud interruption. Dr. Davidoff hurried into the room, water in hand. He saw my scarred and petrified face and immediately rushed over. When by my side, he gently tugged me away from the mirror, guiding me back towards the table. _

_I didn't hear what he said when he shoved the water in my face; I was too shaken up to make out the words. I couldn't get the thought of what I had just seen out of my brain. It was forever imprinted there, replaying itself over and over until I would eventually crack and go completely insane. Was this what Uncle Ben had gone through? _

_I grasped the glass filled with water in my hand but didn't take a sip. My voluntary movements were completely shut down, as were any of my coherent thinking procedures. Damn Davidoff and the rest of his crew. Damn them for turning me into this devil._

_Wicked thoughts flooded my head and caused me to squeeze the glass with added pressure in my hand. It shattered -just like the mirror- and the glass and liquid contained fell to the floor. Shards of glass broke off and flung across the room. An especially big piece flew off and stabbed Dr. Davidoff in the hand, blood already starting to spur and pour down his arm and to the floor. He let out a train of profanities as he writhed in pain. An agonizing groan founds its way to his lips and echoed throughout the room. His eyes bored into mine and I saw what I expected: fear. I'd hurt him and he was truly frightened of me._

_The tears once again rushed down my face. Maybe I was a monster._

_

* * *

_

I sprung out of bed for the second time in a row, my hasty heart beating uncontrollably. It felt as if I was experiencing déjà vu, but I knew that this was something entirely different. Yesterday when I had my nightmare, I was scared, but didn't think too much about it. But now, after having a second continuous one, I was completely freaked out.

_Why was I having nightmares? Were they anything significant? And why was it like watching a soap opera where one picks up where the other left off? Shouldn't there be some variation?_

The worst part about it was that I didn't have a single answer to any of these questions. Once again, I was left with a lot more questions than answers. _Why couldn't any of this just be easy for once?_

My heart was just beginning to slow down when a scrape at the window caused me to leap up again. My eyes shot to the window, but nothing was there. _It was probably just a tree branch, Chloe. Get over it._

The only thing was that I couldn't. Not until that theory was proved to be true.

I slid my feet over the edge of my bed and stuck them into a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers. I tip-toed over towards the window, careful as to not wake up Tori. The window was on Tori's side so I had to be extra quiet. Besides the fact that I walked into a few objects -it was dim in the room since it was three in the morning- I did a good job at keeping silent... for the most part.

When I made it to the window, I inspected every area of space around the window- inside and outside. I didn't find anything that could have made the noise, though. No tree limb sticking out and leaning against the glass. No zombie that I could have possibly awakened in my sleep. Nothing. I debunked it as just my inner-jumpy self conjuring up imaginary sounds and was making my way back to bed when a squeaky noise reflected from where the window was located. I hesitantly turned around, already fearing the worse, when once again I saw nothing.

"Alright," I whispered. "I've had enough. Make yourself known. I wanna get back to sleep now." No reply.

I glanced over at Tori 'sleeping' on her bed. She was quite the mastermind, what if it was one of her tricks?

"Tori, if it is you making that noise, I swear-"

I was cut off by an earsplitting sound that projected from the window. It screeched and shrilled, only getting louder and louder by the second. My hands were shaken with fear; my eyes probably resembling those of a bug at the instant.

I gradually sauntered back over to the window, taking one step at a time. I was in no rush to see what was behind all of these midnight games. No rush at all.

When I got closer and closer to the window, my mouth dropped. W-words... they w-were being s-scribbled onto the glass.

The first letter was a scrawny _H._ My mind was going through multiple reasonings as to what this could be -_it's just your imagination, it's not possible; something flew outside in the wind and landed against the window, making the allusion that there was actually someone there. _None of them fit the situation. None of them fit because letters were still being arranged into the condensation. None of them fit because I _knew _that there was some spiritual being here in my room.

After about a minute or so, the letters finished demonstrating thereself on the window. All was silent, except for my inner-voice screaming, _Get out of here!_

Everything in the room felt wrong. I suddenly wanted to be anywhere else but here. I had to get out.

I twirled around and stumbled into the dresser. A few things fell off and clattered to the floor. Tori shot up in bed, now fully awake. She glared at me, but that quickly dissolved as she saw that I was trembling with fear. I quaveringly pointed to the window and the words now composed on the glass. Tori let out a deep gasp.

Because sprawled out onto the window were the words: _Help Me._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Ahh... is that a cliffie I sense? :D**

**Who do you think it was that wrote that on the window?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't know how many apologies need to be given to say sorry that I've posted so late. ... I'm so remorseful that my sentences are sounding screwed (not like _that)_. :O**

**My excuse for posting late: my mom and sister _both _had the flu... and I was stuck home with them... surrounded by germs... trying not to get sick. I literally locked myself in my room for a week.**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter is okay. In my opinion, I felt like it was rushed but hopefully you think otherwise! :)**

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I could legally change my name, alter my appearance, and personate Kelley Armstrong at fake book signings, but I'd _still _not own the Darkest Powers series. Pathetic, I know.**

* * *

_"You feel like a ghost to me,  
Come back and haunt my soul."_

* * *

Tori jumped out of bed and hurried to my side. Her face paled and her eyes were enlarged, proof that she was just as frightened as I was. Adrenaline pushed through and I took a step forward, much to Tori's dismay. She grabbed onto my pajama shirt and pulled me back.

"Are you crazy, Chloe?" Tori said, words tumbling out. "Are you completely mad?"

I shook my head to let her know that it was okay, but how could I really relay to her that it was just a spirit and it couldn't actually hurt her? She was lacking experience in this area of supernatural. Whenever I came in contact with a ghost, I always brought Derek along. Other than a few encounters with some dead bats, Tori had never had a connection with a ghost. But, really, there was nothing to be worried about. Then again, in order to write on the window, this would have to be a poltergeist we were dealing with. And there were many things in the room it could hurl at us...

I gulped down my worries and ambled over to the window yet again. Tori took a step ahead, but she still was about five feet away from the window. I could feel the fear leaping off her flesh, making the air just more and more tense by the second. I held my face very close to the window, wanting to inspect everything around it. The smell of fresh dew clogged my nose while my eyes watered from the misty sensation projecting off the glass. Relaxation washed over me while I closed my eyes as a reverie rested in my brain. It was almost as if I was being transported to a garden far, far away from here; away from all worries and stress and danger. Suddenly, a field of flowers appeared and I was caught prancing through them, a bed of petals lying beneath my feet. If this were a movie, cheesy, yet inspiring, music would be inserted here while I fell back onto the flowers and drifted off into a deep sleep, free of nightmares and- Tori grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my manifestation. Well, I did say almost.

"Well?" Tori asked, irritation still finding its way into her voice. "Did you find anything?" Translation? _Please tell me you found something that proves this is a human we're dealing with and not a soul-devouring monster because you scared the shit out of me._

"Nothing," I replied simply. "Absolutely nothing." I stepped away from the window as frustration invaded my thoughts. _Who was this? It certainly had to be someone who knew who I was, someone who's been following me. Aunt Lauren? I did have that vision of her back at Andrew's real house, but it could easily have been a deception used by the Edison Group to lure me. But, what if it wasn't? What is she needed my help and was in real danger? _I rubbed my temple. It just didn't make any sense.

I wasn't the only one that was puzzled because Tori said, "Who do you think it was? A ghost sent back from the grave to warn you about the perils that lay ahead of you? A fire-eating demon promising to help you, only if you free him in return? A-" I shot a hand up to stop her. She wasn't helping, especially considering she didn't even know that everything she had said was accurate, the experiences of this past week the perfect proof. Which brought me back to my memory of Diriel, all of the secrets she knew; her words like candy, sweet and sticky. But, it was true; Diriel could assist me to my advantage, possibly even helping me free Rae. Next time we showed up at the Edison Group headquarters -uninvited hopefully- it was my duty as a friend to save Rae, even if she did betray me. And maybe even check on Aunt Lauren if she was still alive. Diriel could give me all of the information I needed, plus some. I shook my head to rid of the thought. She was the least of my worries at the moment.

While I could tell that Tori was petrified of our current situation, she was also enthralled. Curiosity lit up her face as she said, "Maybe we should ask it some questions, you know, to see if it is still here."

That actually wasn't a terrible idea. Maybe having Tori as a roommate wouldn't be as bad as I thought. I made a note to act more generous towards her and then began down a list of questions, almost as if I was stuck in a "Ghost Hunters" episode.

"Can you tell us your name?" Tori tensed as I waited for an answer. A minute or so passed by but I didn't hear a thing.

"Maybe I should try summoning it, see if the spirit will come through." Tori nodded in agreement and I went into my "beckoning" mode. I sat criss-crossed on the floor, my eyes closing and my hand instinctively raising to grasp my impalpable pendant. If I had it, it would make my summoning much more facile... and safe. Who knows who I could call forth? Or even _how many...?_

I swallowed my uneasiness and began to imagine myself as a spirit, fighting and fighting to get through. A barrier was put up, blocking me from getting to my destination. I had to break through and destroy the wall, allowing myself to be free. Tug away from the blank darkness and into reality, into hope. Suddenly, I was suited with a shield and I used that to tear down the wall. Every punch, every hit had an effect on the wall until finally it crumbled and diminished in thin air. I kept pulling and pulling upwards until, in my imagination, I made it through to the other side, chances provoking. I threw open my eyes, satisfied with my performance. But what I saw was... nothing. No one.

I turned to Tori. "Did you see anything while my eyes were closed?" She shook her head. I lowered my face and frowned in disappointment. I thought I did a real good job...

Wanting to get in some words of encouragement, Tori said, "Try again." Surprisingly, her words were soft, almost as if they had true meaning behind them. It was something I've never heard from her so I nodded, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to give it one last shot.

This time, I ramped up the power. I didn't _want _to get through, I _needed _to. My being depended on that. I may not have had my necklace, but I could surely fight this thing one-on-one. Besides, I was Chloe Saunders, powerful teen necromancer. No one could deny that now. I pushed and forced myself forward no matter how much my body shouted otherwise. My eyes were squeezed shut while my forehead creased in concentration. A ringing noise developed in the back of my head but I didn't listen to it. I needed to do this...

Tori grabbed onto my pajama shirt, causing my eyes to whisk open, drawing me out of my vision. I stared into her face and I could see that the fear returned, exposing itself once again. I immediately got chills up my spine as the goosebumps trickled down my arms.

"Chloe," she said shakingly, "Stop."

I glared at her, demanding answers. "What's wrong?"

She raised her hand and pointed to the nightstand. "The table."

That was all she had to say because as soon as my gaze met the desk, I jumped up off of the floor and onto my feet. The pen... it was moving... by itself.

Tori cowered back into the window as I stayed frozen in my spot. We had asked for communication and this ghost was now giving it to us, fulfilling our wish. I stumbled over towards the nightstand, not bothering to listen to that voice in the back of my head stating that this was a terrible idea. I pushed all selfishness aside. I couldn't give up on this spirit when it needed my help.

When I made it over to the table, the pen dropped, almost as if it was scared of me.

"It's okay," I said. "Don't be frightened." Ironically, _I_ was the one with the heart leaping out of my chest.

I noticed that the pen wasn't just moving, but it was being put into use. Laying on the table was a note with two small words sprawled out in ink, something that wasn't here before. I picked it up and moved it across my fingers. It was smooth but fragile, almost as if the right amount of pressure would send it to pieces.

I read and reread the letter. _It couldn't be. It doesn't make any sense. Why...?_

"Can't communicate," I whispered aloud, almost as if I was speaking to the wind. I doubted Tori could hear me, but that was okay. I needed a moment to absorb in everything in silence. I stared at the letter in my hand, written on tinted, aged paper. Each individual letter was written with care in the most beautiful calligraphy I had ever seen. The paper had that old musky smell to it and I wondered where it had came from. It certainly wasn't something I'd expect Andrew to keep around.

A sudden knock at the door sent my thoughts scattering and the paper swaying down to the floor. I stiffened as the door opened with a bang. Andrew appeared in the doorway, distraught clearing showing on his face.

"What are you girls doing?" he snapped. Tori and I looked at each other, both of us too scared to answer. Andrew couldn't know about the poltergeist or any of it, for that matter.

_Tori, please answer, _I mentally begged, _I can't do this. Tori is better with speaking and-_

"I-I had a nightmare and T-Tori was helping me," I stammered, feeling like my response wasn't good enough. He'd see right through it.

"Helping you with what?" Andrew questioned. He stared right into me, almost as if he could see into my delicate soul. I glanced down at my feet, my being condescending by every daunting glare from Andrew. I suddenly realized that I couldn't dispel myself from his question and began to answer as gingerly as I could.

"I-I was scared so she was helping with calming down my nerves." I glimpsed up at him as I finished my sentence, hoping that he could find just a small piece of genuineness in my eyes. His eyes shifted to Tori's as she stared right back at him, fear not an option for her.

He swallowed and then said, "Go back to sleep." Then he closed the door carefully behind him and left. I tiptoed over towards the door and waited until I heard Andrew's footsteps finally retreat. I let out a whoosh of air as relief overflowed my body. Tori did the same and then let out a quivering laugh.

"That was close," she said.

"I know." I staggered over to the note laying on the floor and picked it up. I passed it to Tori and I watched as her expression change from relieved to confused. She was thinking the same thing I was.

"How-why wouldn't they be able to communicate to you?"

She looked up at me as I said, "I don't know. That's the weird part. I guess whoever this is is referring to my necromancer capabilities. But I thought that I was able to communicate with all spirits."

"Maybe there was something that the Edison Group left out."

I shrugged in response. But, I knew that she could be right. Why would they want me knowing even more about my powers when they already thought I was dangerous enough? Acquiring any extra information would be totally pointless and could possibly put their group in jeopardy. I just wished that for once everyone didn't have to be the bad guy.

My gaze journeyed towards the window. What I saw caused my heart to accelerate to one similar to a rabbit's. I did a double-take, my eyes still not believing what I was seeing.

"W-what happened to the w-words?" I stammered. Tori glanced behind her and let out another small laugh, but this time, I wasn't amused.

"Chill out. I swiped my arm across the window when Andrew came in so he wouldn't notice it. No need to get so scared all of the time." I glared at her before snatching the letter from her hands and setting it carefully on my bed.

I mimicked her words, "Chill out?" I shook my head at her, the look disapproving. "You just erased the best evidence we had! Proof inhabited to show that I'm not crazy!"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to save your sorry ass," Tori shot, her words harsher than ever. She'd never admitted this before, but I knew that it was how she felt. She always had to swoop down and save me, the trouble-magnet. And now I was acting ungrateful when I needed her the most? Some friend I was.

"Tori," I called out. "Wait. I'm sorry and-"

"Save it," she replied hastily as she crawled back into her bed, covers pulled up to her neck. She let out a weak, "goodnight" before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I was left alone standing in the room, my consuming thoughts the only thing occupying me from bursting into tears. I picked up the letter as vigilantly as possible before finally just ripping it into shreds. A tear shed down my face. What had I done? I meticulously retrieved every single piece before stuffing them into my pillow. The letter from earlier today was still hidden in there, fortunately.

I rolled up my sheets and then gathered into my bed, praying for a nightmare-free sleep. It would be a blessing if I got it.

Before I tumbled into unconsciousness, I whispered a barely audible "sorry" into the air. I didn't know who it was meant for, whether it be towards Tori or the ghost I failed to assist, I just felt like it needed to be said to get rid of all of the emotions bottled up inside, gnawing away at all hope and sanity.

Finally, I shut my eyes and wished for the best.

* * *

My prayer came true. Well, almost. I didn't have a single nightmare. No, instead, I didn't sleep at all.

My thoughts were constantly stirring around in my head, making sleep nearly impossible. Who was this spirit? What was the history of the house? What was Andrew up to? And why was Simon acting so suspicious? I thought all along that he had trusted me, could confide in me. Now it felt as if we were slipping farther and farther apart, the only thing we now had in common was the death-wish above our heads.

Tori's bed was vacant as she was probably downstairs, wanting to put as much distant between us as possible. I couldn't blame her; I was just as disgusted with myself as she was. If my main goal was to lose all of the few friends I had -NOT to make it out of this house alive- then I currently had well-accomplished that. The only one I had left was Derek and I had almost wrecked that this morning.

Derek. Brooding, unsociable, baffling Derek. I still hadn't figured him out yet. He was a challenge to me, one that seemed nearly impossible. I had all of the pieces at hand but they just didn't fit together properly. One minute he was shouting at me, the next worry taking over. He ruled on logics and instincts, not emotions. I had never met another boy like that. It wasn't like I hung out much with them anyways; they were like a completely different species. But, the sterotypical guys that could be commonly found at A.R. Gurney were always the same: arrogant, daft, selfish. While Derek, on the other hand, was sharp and considerate, always thinking about others before himself, diving down and helping me feel better, sometimes even greeting me with a small smile that made my insides turn wrong side-out and-

I blushed even though no one was watching. No, this couldn't be how I started me day. My perplexing hormones would not get the best of me.

I marched downstairs, my determination and drive for an improved day getting the better of me. _Put on a smile, throw out your most decieving lies, and set up your decoys. Everything has to fall into place eventually. Plus, if all else fails, Derek has promised to help me with my necklace situation anyway..._

Oh boy. I was turning into one of those mutant lovesick teenagers.

As I entered the living room, I could see that Derek was stretched out on the couch while Tori was eating breakfast at the table. While this may not have been the best idea, she was alone and I couldn't leave her there. I knew how she felt. When I arrived at Lyle House, I hadn't known a single person. Moving a total of nine times could also fit in as an example. Discomfort was not a wonderful feeling, I knew. I was making my way into the kitchen when Andrew popped out from behind a door. And not just any door: the locked door I saw yesterday.

He noticed my distress and quickly plastered a smile onto his tired face. If there was one thing Andrew was good at, it was faking contentment. I copied his motion, letting him know that two could play at this game. He walked into the kitchen, a hand waving for me to follow him but I didn't budge. Instead, I called out to him.

"So, Andrew, how's your day going?" I saw Derek freeze at my words.

He eyed me then said, "Well, It hasn't been much of a day yet, now has it?" Before I could question him some more, he sauntered into the kitchen and rambled through some cabinets, possibly searching for some food to serve to me. I frowned in frustration. He was like a brick wall; you just couldn't get through to him no matter how hard you pushed.

I was about to go join Tori when soft, cold fingers tickled my forearm, causing me to jump high in the air. When I turned and saw that it was Simon, it caused my pulse to decelerate a bit but it still didn't keep me from placing a hand over my heart.

"Simon," I declared. "You scared me!"

He looked down at his feet, his cheeks taking on a reddish hue. "Sorry. After all we've been through, I didn't know you'd still be this jumpy." This caused all thoughts to cease. What was he implying there?

The corners of my mouth twitched upwards. "Is that a blush I see?"

He raised his head and took a quick glimpse at me before glancing away. His hands were shaking slightly as his breathing accelerated. I was getting a little worried.

"Simon? What's wrong?"

"It's just- I know-" he started, obviously having trouble finding the correct words. After about a thirty second pause, he began again. "This is really important to me and I don't want to screw it up." Derek tensed at this.

He turned his head and this time gazed straight into my eyes. I raised my eyebrows to indicated that he could carry on. He took that as encouragement and hesitantly took my hand in his, his fingers shifting comfortably against my knuckles. His hand was chilly, causing goosebumps to form in rows down my arms. Of course, they added on to the ones I already had from the current situation.

"Chloe," he said, this time with much more confidence. "How would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is my longest chapter. Ever. So I apologize if it feels a tad rushed. I practically got into this huge writing mood this weekend and typed this all out. A lot more will happen next chapter, I promise. But, to make up for my tardiness and somewhat-confusing chapters, I did drop a _small _plot hint into this one. Eventually, I will be getting right into the plot and reveal everything. Well, not _everything... _you know me. **

**Okay, so I'm not going to force you or come find you with lighted pitch forks in hand, but I'd really love a review. Mainly critique. I feel that I can improve by about 500%. No joke. And I'm still extremely young (no age given) so I know I'll develop by each book I read, each chapter I write, each remark, whether it be good or bad. But, for this chapter, I'd like critique. Especially on Chloe's personality/character. I feel as if she's kind of turned bipolar (LOL) but I'd really like to know from your point-of-view. If you think she has completely altered into this morbid, death freak who has no control over her mood, then fine, but I _do _have an excuse for that later. :)**

**Anyways, thanks again for reading! I know I say this every chapter, but I seriously do mean it! :D**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Darkest Powers. Sadly, me no lie. (Man... me wish me was humorous enough to come up with great disclaimers!)**

**

* * *

**

_"Hide the truth,  
Hide it now.  
Behind artificial doors,  
And sealed mouths."_

* * *

Speechless. I was absolutely speechless.

Time froze as Simon waited for my response, his eyes clouding over with worry as the already prolonged silence expanded. I glanced at Derek, searching for help. I could see that he was distraught, but it was difficult to configure emotions with him. He shifted positions so his face was hidden from my view. I switched my attention back to Simon who was now fidgeting awkwardly with his fingers at his side.

He cleared his throat and then said, "Look, Chloe. I'm sorry if this is going too fast and-"

"No," I stated quickly, not wanting to sound like a complete jerk by not answering him. He built up the courage to ask me in the first place and all I was accomplishing was tearing down his confidence. What did I say earlier about losing my friends? No, I wasn't going to lose him.

"What I was going to say was..." My sentence trailed off as I tried to find the correct words. What could I tell him? _I've been daydreaming about your mutant brother so I don't think that it is going to work out? _No, I was going to be the better person here. I continued my sentence by saying, "I'd love to, Simon. I can't wait."

The largest grin I had ever seen displayed itself on his face. He gave my hands a tight squeeze before releasing them. "Thanks, Chloe. I mean it." He was just about to leave when he hesitated and then did something that caught me by complete surprise. He leaned down and brushed his lips against my cheek, the move gentle and swift but still caused my face to heat up. Derek grunted and looked away and I thought I heard Tori choke on her food in the kitchen. Simon pulled his face away from mine and then left with a smile. My feet were rooted to the floor, my legs stiff and unable to move. I raised my hand to my cheek and traced where Simon had placed his lips. Oh boy... I was farther in than I thought.

I sauntered into the kitchen and joined Tori at the table, whose mouth was now filled with food. Andrew already had my plate laid out and ready to eat, which I was grateful for. I forked a piece of sausage and stuffed it into my mouth, fulfilling my famished stomach's requests. My stomach's constant growling ceased as the warm food slid down my throat. Derek turned on the television to the news, probably wanting a diversion from what was going on. Every now and then, I saw Tori peeking glances up at me, possibly watching to see if I was still angry. I wasn't, but I could tell that she was so I didn't let last night drag on in my mind and decided to simply forget about it.

I was still shoveling food when Tori got up abruptly and bolted for the bathroom. Her hand was over her mouth and I could tell that she was going to be sick. I started to get up to check on her and make sure she was okay when I heard her heave into the toilet, the sound so wretched and so excruciating that I had to cover my ears with my hands. My face transformed into a grimace as I pushed my food away from me. While the thought was diminutive and negligible, I couldn't help but think that Andrew was the cause of this, that he had poisoned her food. I didn't know why he would do it, just that his malevolent mood was probably the source of these thoughts. It was then that I realized that I didn't have one ounce of trust reserved for this man.

I stood up and dumped my food in the trash can. I'd make my own food later. But now, there was something else that needed to be done.

I marched over into the living room and flipped off the television. I stood in front of Derek, my arms crossed and my stare solemn. He was about to protest when he noticed the seriousness in my composure and nodded his head, already understanding what my request would be.

We needed answers... immediately.

* * *

The library came alive as I stepped foot into the room. This was my second time visiting, but it felt as if it could have easily been my first. The books that seemed so suspicious yesterday lit up with liveliness and promising hope. Pages and pages of words and theories that could solve all of my problems. The room appeared to expand and grow at every stride, overflowing wth desired knowledge. While normally I would be overwhelmed with stress at the thought of getting caught, but Andrew had announced that he was going to the store to pick up some essential items so it gave Derek and I full reason to do some research. Derek looked excited to finally get some answers, but I could tell that he was delighted for the same purpose I was: we could finally escape into a soothing setting.

"Wow," I muttered, this being the best word I could uncover to describe the room. I ran my finger along one of the shelves, dust collecting and sprinkling into the air. I rubbed my hand on my pants to get rid of the dust and attempted to stifle a sneeze.

"How long do you think it has been since someone has used this room?" I asked. It had to have been a while for this much dust to gather.

Derek answered with, "I don't know. It must have been ages." For the first time since we entered the room, I felt his eyes go on me. I lifted my head away from the books and faced him. I let out a tiny smile before I realized what I was doing and hurriedly covered it up. If only hormones came with a leash and a collar.

Derek started walking down one of the longer isles, his eyes scanning over the titles rapidly. His forehead scrunched in confusion as he read them carefully. His thoughts must have been moving faster than his eyes. Eventually, he nodded as he came to realization. I was glad that someone here was coming to an understanding.

"The books... they are organized by subject." He rushed down the row of books until he found what he was looking for. He fingered the spine, testing it, before he pulled it out from its containment. He ran his hand over the cover, the dust spraying off from the trace of his delicate hands. His eyes lit up a like a five-year olds before he flipped the book over so that the cover was facing me.

"Necromancy: The Fight Against Rising Death," Derek stated, reading off the title of the book.

I winced. "Morbid, much?" I grabbed the book out of his hands and held it gently in my own. On the cover, there was a picture of an old man with his hands placed firmly in front of himself. His skin was scraggly and tore off at a couple of places, his hair completely gone. He reminded me of myself in my nightmare last night. Dead and sulking. But, unlike myself in my bad dream, this man was determined. Powerful. Sparks were projecting off of his fingers as he was summoning a bunch of zombies forward. As I looked closer at the drawing, I noticed that there was this dark black jewel tied around the man's wrist, this piece of the sketch sending chills up my body. It resembled my lost necklace immensely. The sharply-shaped structure, the mysterious glowing reflection... the pride. It was all too familiar. I swallowed shakingly as the image of the monstrous cover placed itself in my mind. I looked at Derek to get rid of the rising panic.

"Do you think that you can find something a little less... grotesque?"

He raised his eyebrows, the move completely skeptic, and said, "Chloe, I doubt that I can find a book with compassionate zombies prancing through a field of flowers on the front."

I threw him a sneering stare and then marched over to where he found the book on necromancers. Surprisingly, there weren't many books presented that were on the topic of necromancy. Just two others, excluding the book in my hand. I balanced the book currently out on my leg while I reached for the other two. I took them out carefully as they were very old and held them side-by-side. One had a flesh-eating necromancer on the front while the other book's cover was blank except for the word "necromancer" scribbled in rushed handwriting. No author, no publisher. Just... emptiness. I quickly shoved the vomit-inducing one back into its place and held the simple one up to Derek.

"How about this one?" I put on my best innocent look as he took the book from my hands and skimmed the pages. Dissatisfaction must be contagious because as soon as it displayed itself on his face, it became aware on mine, too.

"This is a journal. You can't trust the information in those type of things. They are compelled by emotions, not logics."

"Which is why you don't keep a diary..." I muttered, my words flowing together.

"What?" He knew I was annoyed, I could tell that by the way he snapped. I just wish I knew why he cared about the nauseating book so much. Unless he wanted me to continue to have more nightmares, I didn't really see the point. But, then again, I'll never really understand Derek.

I put on my best irritated look and said firmly, "Nothing." A straightforward response, really, one that did not involve the dwelling of the subject. Fortunately, he caught my hint and continued on with his reasoning.

"You'd really be better with the other book, Chloe. It may be gruesome, but it can prepare you for the future." _Great, _I thought, _I was going to be some death-freak when I grew up?_

I snatched the journal book from his hand, grabbed the book with the black-jewel and ambled over to the couch in the corner. It was a red-velvety color, one that seemed to be misplaced in a room such as this one. It was smooth and relaxing, though, so I sunk back into the corner of the armrest. The comfort of the cushions helped ease my anger and I soon found myself feeling rather foolish for going off at Derek like that. He was only putting my best interest in mind while trying to keep my future intact. I wanted to get up and apologize, but I knew I couldn't. I could only hope that he could forgive me. Hope. It was such a misleading word.

I opened up the black-jeweled book cautiously to the Table of Contents and browsed through the different topics. I was about to flip to a random page when one certain subject caught my eye: Necromancers and the Captivation of Energy. Curiously, I turned to the page number listed and began to read.

_It is said that necromancers are given a certain power source at birth. This supply outlet is integral when it comes to keeping a necromancer's powers under control and not wreaking havoc. Legends state that this item or source encloses the entirety of a necromancer's force and strength, keeping the power captive and out of sinister hands. When missing, though, this can be extremely fatal to the necromancer as the control and balance of his or her powers are absent. The necromancer's powers then intensify gradually until this source is found. Without the finding of this vital item, death lurks at every corner for a necromancer. Insanity breaks loose as the demons underneath come out and invade the human world, the target solely the necromancer. Many die from the madness while others commit suicide. If the ghosts don't kill off the necromancer, then the consequences of fear do. Death truly is a working thing for the necromancer._

I stopped reading there. D-death?

Oh no.

My necklace- it couldn't possibly be my power source... could it? It would make sense... dear God. Someone was trying to kill me.

My necklace. It was missing. Someone stole it so my powers would get out-of-hand. So I would go crazy and kill myself just like Uncle Ben. But... why? Why?

The fear completely shook me, my eyes widening as I felt myself go numb. Goosebumps were placed in a nice, neat array on my arms and legs, all of the hairs on my limbs shooting straight up. Any rational thoughts, such as '_Well, it did say gradually. Maybe I can find it before I go completely bananas' _got lost in scenarios of death and lunacy. Visions started to play before my eyes. A face appeared very lucidly out of the darkness, this motion revealing who was to blame for all of this. Half-dead zombies were tearing at my skin, biting and biting until all that was left were my brittle bones. My eyes rolling in their sockets just like something out of a fun house. I suddenly became what I was in my nightmare: a freak, a monster... dead.

Gentle fingers at my shoulder caused me to lose all sanity in the moment. I kicked and screamed as the book went flying out of my lap.

"Get away," I yelled viciously. "Get away!"

"Chloe, it's me." Derek's voice echoed throughout my raging thoughts of death and darkness. He continued to whisper words of reassurance and I soon found myself slowly pulling back into reality, into sensibility. I reached out and grabbed onto his arm for support as I felt a wave of dizziness take charge. My small, chubby fingers didn't even begin to wrap around his bulky arm so I decided to concentrate on that. It was like a young child clutching an over-sized toy. _Deliberate that, Chloe. Focus on that._

I squeezed my eyes shut and began to envision a wolf. A black wolf with flashing green eyes. The big beast- no, animal- darted throughout the trees, dodging small, unnecessary objects such as tree limbs and tiny birds, not having a care in the world. This... _creature_ was comparable to the wind. Free. Wild. Careless while shaping the earth and surroundings as well. Protecting all of nature's beauty. I opened my eyes to find Derek's face hovering in front of mine. Worry streaked his face, his green eyes dazed with concern. I felt my heart slowly decelerate back to its usual pace as I caught myself finally looking back at a piece of normality. My words were a little slurred as I spoke, but they were audible enough to be understood.

"H-how do you do it?"

Derek stared at me long and hard, probably trying to figure out if I was possessed by some crackhead spirit. I couldn't blame him for thinking this. Right now, I probably was about as commonsensical as a circus clown lost in a makeup shop.

Derek's anxiety showed as he said, "Chloe, do you want me to get you a glass of water or-"

I cut him off as I elaborated to make myself sound more sane... if possible. "How do you live with such a beast? How do you live with yourself when you know you can snap any day and hurt so many people? How?"

Derek sat down beside me on the couch. His weight caused the couch to shift and I ended up leaning against his thigh. I budged farther away to give him some space- well, that and I was not in need of another pounding heart moment.

"I don't," he said simply. His words were effortless, yet so well-constructed. I glared at him in complete disbelief. He might as well have been the strongest person I knew- mentally as well as physically. I allowed him to continue on with his outlook, though. "Back in Albany. When I broke that kid's back. I-I didn't have to. I could have walked away. But I didn't. Instead, I changed someone's life for the worse. He will never be able to walk again. And it's all my fault." Guilt played into his words, tugging at the tears barely concealed behind my eyes. His eyes stared straight ahead, not watching a specific thing, but reliving the memories that have been carried around on his back for so very long.

"Don't say that," I reached out and laid my hand supportively on his arm. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, you know that?"

He let out a rough sigh, this movement relaying that he believed otherwise. I removed my hand and placed it at my side. He would never understand the truth. Never.

"How did this conversation suddenly become about me?" Derek asked.

I let the words I have been thinking ever since the bus-stop trip escape my mouth. "Ever since I've been so concerned."

We sat in silence for a minute. Although I was just a necromancer- not a mindreader, might I remind you- I still knew we were both thinking the same things. Worry about the other. Concern. Feelings. Something only I brought out in Derek. It was just then that I decided that whenever I let myself go, whenever dark thoughts crossed into my mind, I would remind myself of that.

I mutely stood from the couch to grab the mistreated book off of the floor. I sat back down beside Derek and flipped to the page that I was on before. I wordlessly pointed to the paragraph that caused so much distress and passed the book to Derek. I sat there without a sound as I watched Derek read the section.

He glanced up at me when he had finished. He had the same look on his face as I had before. I felt the panic bubble up inside knowing that he was just as worried about the entire situation as I was. He noted this and quickly helped me get through it by saying, "Chloe, you don't know if this is true. It could be just some big joke."

I shifted so I was facing him and then mimicked him by saying, "But I thought it was _full _of logics," I shook my head to get rid of the unneeded anger flaring up inside. "Then where do we turn to? If all of this is fake, where do we get our answers? I don't believe we are as truly helpless as we seem to be. I _know _someone has lived in this house before. And-and I don't think they're alive anymore. I can feel it. Maybe it's just my necromancer instinct, but I think that there is someone still here that can help us and- I'm babbling. Sorry."

"No," Derek stated. "I think you have a good point. Maybe later tonight, while Andrew is asleep, we can do some practice summonings?"

I nodded my head to show that that would be fine. But, there was another thought tugging at the back of my mind. I realized that I hadn't told Derek of the "incident" that occurred last night with the mysterious ghost and the window. I promptly told him of everything that had happened. He listened to every bit and piece of what I was saying, but didn't interrupt, which I appreciated. When I was finished, he developed a quizzical expression as he was in deep concentration.

"Do you have any speculations," he asked.

"No." And I didn't. Not a single one.

He gently closed the book and laid it in his lap. He caught me by surprise when has asked a question completely off-subject. "Do you have a clue regarding who stole your necklace? Or do you still think that it is my excessively charming brother?"

My face flushed at the last part. "W-will you let me explain to you my reason behind why I suspect Simon?"

He nodded his head lazily, but I justified my rationale anyway. "Simon's been acting... strange lately. Every time I catch him in the house... he, I don't know, looks suspicious, like he's up-to-something. I mean, all of this could be a big joke, that he just took it to tease me. Um, t-that's what p-people do when they l-like someone, right?"

Derek's stare made Greenland look warm. "I know you're seriously not asking me this question."

"I-it was rhetorical. But, even if Simon doesn't know it, this is a dire situation for me. And I know that he will always respect Andrew since he's been so close to him all of these years, but I don't like that he's in cahoots with Andrew. It doesn't help the circumstances at all. I guess to sum it all up... I don't really trust Simon." I peeked at Derek to see how he was taking that last bit. By the way his dagger eyes made me cringe... not very well, I assumed.

"Look, Chloe-"

Echoing footsteps right outside the library door made us both stop and freeze. My breathing came to a halt as I tried my best to not move, to not blink, to not... anything. Each step took was like a ticking-time bomb, just waiting to go off... just waiting to get caught. Time slowed as the pitter-pat of someone's feet retreated down the hallway and into another room. Into Andrew's room.

I leaned down to Derek's ear and whispered hastily, "It's Andrew! He's home and he's caught us!" Derek signaled for me to be silent with a finger over his lips. I was.

After a very long minute of listening with his bionic-ears, Derek motioned for me to make a bee-line to the door. I walked hurriedly to the door. Every step felt like forever, but when I sped up, I got a reminder from Derek to be very quiet. Derek was putting the books back on their shelves when I grasped the doorknob and tiptoed out of the room. Next time we went in there, we'd seriously have to consider putting up an alarm-system.

I was on my way to my room when someone grabbed me from behind. I let out a horror-movie worthy shriek as cold fingers grasped my arm. I stood still. Completely still.

When I turned around, though, I didn't see who I had expected.

"Simon, don't you _ever _do that again," I declared playfully. Simon's face lit up as usual as I hit him lightheartedly in the arm.

"Hey," Simon said, his words warmer than ever. "I was just checking to confirm our date tonight. I consulted Andrew earlier this morning and he said that it would be fine... as long as we went around the back way."

"The woods?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "You got it."

Another part of his sentence caught my attention. "Wait... where _are _we going?"

Simon gingerly touched my arm, teasing. "That you'll find out later." He winked to close off his remark. I smiled back at him to conceal my beat-red blush.

"So... I'll find you at seven?" He raised his eyebrows as he said this.

"Of course." I went on my normal route and retreated back into my room. When there, I flopped down into the bed and let my thoughts of the day so far seep into realization. I was going on a date- no, my first date tonight. And not with just any boy. Simon. The boy who makes girls trip over their feet. The boy who can make any day brighter. The boy who I overlooked just five minutes ago as dishonest, as an enemy. The guilt was never going to stop flooding in. Never. And it didn't help that when I read that paragraph earlier... the affects afterwards...the face... it was Simon's.

I traced pictures on the ceiling with my eyes. But, the guilt would have to halt because I was going to have a wonderful time tonight. No matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh man, what has it been? 5 months? What? I can't even comprehend that!**

**I apologize to any readers of this. Just so I'm not giving one excuse after another, I'll just tell you that the main reason I could just not get this finished was the fact that I had sort of a small writer's block. I knew what I wanted to happen in the chapter and where I wanted it to end, I just got stuck on one stupid sentence! With that being said, I was so excited to finish this that I didn't get to critique it as much as I would have liked. Therefore, the writing is kind of suckish, especially towards the end. haha.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers trilogy, but I'm back, baby! :D**

* * *

_"Freedom,  
From this world you've created."_

* * *

The day's hours rolled by without my noticing... and my consent.

After the library search, I spent the rest of the day lying on my bed, letting all of my long-lasting questions ring through my head, and truth be told, I was fine with that. I needed some time alotted for a reality-check and a boost of self-confidence, which was already running low from the day's earlier events. Having time to myself was the most efficient task I had accomplished at the Victorian house and I had received far more answers than any frightening book I had encountered before. I knew who I was- Chloe Saunders, the director- and I had a goal set, which was to find my necklace and cleanse myself of any death-provoking thoughts. Additionally, I would be going on a date with Simon- every girl's dream-boy- in a couple of hours. Cliché to say, but I was in the best of moods and nothing- nor no one- could bring me down.

Or so I thought. Too bad Tori had to ruin my bliss.

I was resting on my bed, fingering a loose thread on the sheets, when the door busted open with an ear-splitting boom. Tori stood in the doorway, her shoulders squared, indomitable. Her dark brown eyes met mine and I could sense the power surging in her gaze, yet that was exactly how she wanted me to feel. Degrading others was one of Tori's finest aptitudes and she could do it with just a single stare.

"You," she spattered, pointing a finger in my direction. "Spill. Now."

I raised from my bed and took a step behind it, as if hiding beside an old bed would stop an enery bolt. "What do you mean?"

Tori rolled her eyes cynically. "You know _exactly _what I mean. Tell me everything you know about Andrew, and if you even _think _about lying, just remember that my 'guns'," she wiggled her fingers, "are loaded."

I shook my head immediately, covering up the part of me that grew scared of what she already knew, and what she was capable of. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, save the bullshit, Chloe. I know everything."

"Then why do you need me?"

In a flash, she was right in front of me, so close that I could feel her ragged breathing tickle my neck. Her eyes bulged, and she appeared... insane. "Do you see this," She pulled down her sleeve and shoved her arm in my face. "Do you see what is happening to me?"

All of the air rushed out of me, like I was punched right in the stomach. I raised a shaky hand to my lips. "Oh my God."

She quickly rolled down her sleeve, as though the air would eat away what was left of her skin. She glared directly into my eyes, and for the first time, they looked fearful. "_Now _will you help me?" Her words tumbled out forcefully.

I crossed my arms and attempted to meet her harsh gaze, but I could not successfully accomplish this without looking away repeatedly. "I... I don't know."

Tori raised her hands furiously before taking a step back. Sparks flew off her fingers and I ducked as one came incredibly close to me face. Tori's eyes were closed, and I could see that she was trying to control her powers, although they had a mind of their own. Irritated, she sat down on my bed, her hands tucked under her thighs.

She took a second to breathe before glancing up at me. "This morning, right before breakfast, Andrew pulled me aside and informed me that he had been doing research on multiple types of supernaturals, specifically ones from the Edison Group experiments. I asked what kind of research, but he simply answered that it was something he had been working on for awhile. I was still confused, but figured that I'd go along with it. What was the worse that could happen?" Her lips twitched until they formed a straight line. "I'm so stupid."

I walked over to her bed and sat down, facing Tori and her loss of confidence. "I don't know if this'll make you feel better, but you're not the only one."

"Don't tell me that you bought his shit, too."

"No, no... I try to keep my distance from him," I shuddered. "I think Simon went along with it."

"Harry Potter?" She laughed. "Ha, no. He's way too _perfect_." Her words made me cringe.

I continued with what I was saying. "Not only do I believe that he fell for it, but I think he's in cahoots with Andrew."

"Abetting Andrew in turning us into undead creeps?" Another derisive laugh. "He's stupid, but not _that _stupid."

I shook my head. I tried to put the pieces together in my mind, but they just didn't fit. Why would Simon do that? Betray his own brother, someone he has known for almost his entire life? Someone that has saved him from harm on multiple occasions? I took a deep breath. "The first morning we were here- the day I lost my necklace- Andrew asked to speak to Simon alone. It was during breakfast... do you remember that?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I do. But, how does that prove that Simon is guilty of going along with the experiment?"

I let out an aggravated sigh. "It doesn't. But, I did ask him about it later, and he started to panic, as if he was strictly told not to let anyone know."

Tori took a second to soak in this information. Once she heard my words, loud and clear, her face turned to a bitter state. "So, he couldn't inform his 'girlfriend' what was going on?"

I looked at the hands in my lap. _Girlfriend? Was that what I was? Yeah, we were getting closer... but girlfriend? Did I even _want _to be called that?_

"Chloe!" Tori's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I don't think he trusts me."

Tori snorted. "Ironically, you don't trust him either."

I swallowed. I _didn't _trust him... yet I was going out on a date with him tonight. Our _first _date. Suddenly Simon didn't feel like the bad guy anymore.

After a moment of silence, Tori asked, "Any word on who stole your necklace?"

I gnawed on a fingernail. I didn't think she'd care, let alone remember. But, now that the question was addressed directly to me, I fumbled with my options. I could tell the truth and blame my only verdict, Simon. Or I could cover it up and say that I was still left with confusion. I cautiously bit my lip. My bottled-up opinion was eating me alive. I was sick of lying.

A deep breath. "Once again, Simon. I just... have this _feeling_. It's difficult to explain," Tori nodded with agreement. I continued, "I think he's ignorant to the severe consequences, though. The strings attached."

Tori urgently leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Wait, severe consequences?"

My teeth dug deep into my cheek until I could feel the blood trickle onto my tongue. I swallowed slowly, wincing at the metallic taste.

"Yeah," I lied. I just hoped that my words appeared as nonchalant as my attitude. "It's no big deal, though. It doesn't affect me."

Tori mumbled something unintelligent under her breath before glancing away, as if she would rather be dead than caught caring about something that involved me. Lucky for Tori, her future looked favorable for that to be arranged.

Unfortunately, she didn't drop the topic. "You know, I saw Simon in your room the day we arrived here. You were still sleep-walking downstairs from the long car ride. He could have been snooping then and stole your necklace." She was talking about the night Andrew brought us here. It was two in the morning and I honestly could have fallen asleep standing up. Apparently, not everyone was as tired as I was.

I thought about what she had said. _Really _thought about it. And at the end of my thinking process, I determined that I did not like this new information at all. In the back of my head, a tiny voice, one barely audible, told me that Simon was not guilty, that I was just paranoid. And truthfully, I wanted to believe it. I wanted to forget every assumption that had crossed my mind, forget every deceitful word that had left my lips. That wasn't me, that wasn't the Chloe I knew and longed for that existed a month ago. Where was she? Condemned to a small voice in the back of my head, one that shrunk by every piece of new information? Soon, I wouldn't even recognize her. Maybe she'd even disappear, leaving me with the new me, who evidently didn't care about her friends or anyone else around her for that matter. I decided right then that I hated my necromancer powers, and that I hated the Edison Group for taking away who I rightfully was. They'd pay, even if it was the last thing I ever did.

A flash of recognition displayed itself on Tori's face and she stood, knowing that I was in pain. "So, Simon and I are both turning into zombies some time soon," Tori said. "_Of course _it'd have to be him."

She groaned. "I'm calling dibs on Derek's brain," she joked.

I slightly smiled. It was nice to see that undead creep or not, Tori could still lighten the mood. A small spark ignited somewhere deep inside of me.

She started walking to the door when she stopped and faced me. "So, are you going to help me or not?"

This time, my cold eyes daggered straight into hers. "Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because instead of trying to figure it out on my own, I came to _you_ for help." And with that, she left the room.

* * *

"It's getting dark out. Be back by nine."

Simon smirked reassuringly. "Sure thing, Andrew."

I stood awkwardly by Simon, who had been engaging in a conversation with Andrew for almost ten minutes. They talked casually, as if they had been best friends for years... which worried me. How much had I missed hiding out in the library? I had begun to feel like _I _was the ghost, waiting for someone to finally acknowledge _my_ presence.

Andrew continued with his list of rules. "And remember, you can't start showing off and initiate any mysterious fogs. The Edison Group could be lurking around." His glare was solemn, although his lips were twisted into a small smile.

"Got it," A pause. "Wait, does this mean I can't levitate a monstrous bear if one crosses our path?"

"Only in a form of self-defense." Andrew winked.

Simon raised his fist, as if he was crying out in triumph. "Guess we've covered everything then," Simon said. I bit my lip to keep me from blurting out anything I'd regret. Simon's chilly hand wrapped around mine and a couple goosebumps appeared on my arm, distracting me from the words saturated with fury flashing through my mind. He looked straight at me for the first time tonight, his almond eyes overfilling with animation. "You ready, Chloe?"

I nodded, then offered him a tiny grin. Simon was unlocking the back door when Andrew called out, "Have fun!" Simon shot him a thumbs up while I released Simon's hand and sauntered out the back door and into the cold night. After ten seconds, Simon wandered out with me, quietly shutting the door behind him. He grasped my hand again, and this time, the goosebumps remained suppressed.

Simon stared directly into my eyes, and I couldn't help but squirm and glance away, although that same voice in my head screamed that that was a mistake, that I was doing this to make Simon happy, not for my own pleasure.

I felt his hands tremble in my own. "I'm really nervous."

I faced him. "Me too," I lied. An uncomfortable pause, then we decided that we only had an hour before our curfew would be hanging above our heads, reminding us that we could only have _so _much fun.

Once we stepped foot onto the grass, though, an urge started to fill my veins and occupy my mind. No matter how hard I bit my lip and buried my nails into my skin, the voice in my head chimed above all the rest, which, of course, were my more reasonable ones. And before I could prevent myself, I was asking Simon, "So, I'm guessing our date will be taking place in the woods?"

He stopped. "How did you know?"

I immediately glanced down at my feet. "You had been talking to Andrew about it for the past fifteen minutes."

I felt his eyes rest on me, inspecting. And they stayed there. And stayed there. And stayed there. Could he sense my aggravation? I wasn't that transparent... was I?

After what seemed like years had flown by, Simon finally spoke up. "Oh, uh, right. About that-"

I looked at him. "It's fine. It's only time we're wasting, right?" My burst of sarcasm astonished me, and apparently Simon as well, who was left with his mouth open wide. I wasn't sarcastic; that was an area left best to Tori and Derek. So, where did _that_ come from?

Simon awkwardly reached behind his neck and scratched a bug bite that didn't exist. "Okay. Cool. We should hurry on then."

He squeezed my hand then pulled me forward and into the woods. Of course, he didn't say one word for the next five minutes of trekking over fallen pine cones and brittle leaves. His eyes were left vacant, as if lost in thought, and I could not decipher a single emotion. As much as I wanted to believe that he had forgotten about it, memories of the way he forcefully clutched my hand made me think that time was the last thing on his mind.

I mentally slapped myself. Our date hadn't even officially begun, and I was already acting like a jerk. I had to be on my best behavior for the rest of our date if I wanted to end the night with some peaceful sleep.

The next few minutes elapsed by sluggishly and each second that passed with silence only suffocated me more. My throat was crowded with the words I wanted to say, only they wouldn't leave my lips. Time hovered in front of me, before stabbing me in the heart and slicing me in two. I had to say something, anything, even if it was the most blameworthy thing I could think of. A long breath. "I'm sorry. You've been nothing but nice to me, and it's our first date, and I-"

"It's okay," Simon said lightly. He glanced down at me with a grin, then moved in closer. "I'm with you, aren't I?"

I couldn't help but let my mouth drop a bit. I'd had enough of lying to everyone, especially ones I cared about. The truth was choking me, fighting to get out. And frankly, I didn't think I could force it down anymore.

I released his icy hand and stopped. My arms immediately crossed across my chest to gather heat, but there was no use. The air was freezing. I let my arms hang at my side. "I-I can't do this."

The warmth in Simon's eyes slithered away. "Do what?" He placed a hand on my forearm. It was colder than ever.

I yanked my arm back. "I can't please you when it's killing me."

Simon's eyes traveled over my guilty face, my trembling hands, my feet rocking back-and-forth. I swear, they wandered over every inch of my body. After he was complete with his examination, he glared at me, and this time, the familiar Simon I knew and longed for was missing. "I understand."

My voice piped up. "You do?"

"Yeah," he said, making sure he displayed no emotions in his tone. "I understand completely."

"Good... great. I was worried that-"

"I understand that you don't trust me."

My heart dropped. "W-what? N-no, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you went around my back and whispered shit to Derek."

I stood there, baffled like a complete idiot. "I-I-I don't know where y-you got that idea."

"Earlier today, while you and Derek were 'chilling' in the library, I heard you. I heard every word. Especially the part about you thinking I stole your necklace," A shaking of his head. "No, I heard that part the loudest."

I bit my lip to restrain the tears, though one slipped out on its own. How could I be so stupid? How could I be so... _cruel_?

"Simon, I didn't mean for you to hear-"

"Which makes it hurt even worse," he snapped. He took one step away from me, although it seemed like we were miles apart.

I was at loss for words. Every time I started to speak, I cut myself off, afraid that what I had to say would be taken the wrong way. I mean, what _could _I say? That I trusted Derek far more than him, far more than anyone? That even though Simon went out of his way to make me feel welcome at Lyle House, while Derek just watched me fail miserably, I'd still run to Derek for advice any day? It was even difficult for me to comprehend myself. But, things had _changed_...

I choked on my words. "I-It's not what you think."

"No, it's _exactly _what I think." The night sky enveloped him and I had to struggle to see his appearance. Simon's eyes altered to black, his warm grin no where to be found. Eventually, he'd vanish into thin air, only to appear again to remind me that _he _was to blame, just as in my vision earlier.

Simon continued, venom oozing from his lips. "I mean, if you didn't like me _this _way, you could have just said so, instead of making me feel like a fool by going on a date with me."

"I've just been so confused lately. Strange things are happening and-"

"And me stealing your necklace isn't one of them." A moment of eerie silence. The only thing I could hear was the voice in the back of my head ringing, teasing me by saying, _"I told you so!". _Why didn't I believe it? Why didn't I just stop and think for once? I kicked the ground underneath me. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

"I thought I knew you, Chloe," A pause. "How could you?" I stared at the ground, not daring to lift my eyes to his. They were probably as dark as coal right now.

"Here," he muttered harshly. I heard him reach inside of his pocket and grab something wispy-like. He forcefully placed it into my hand. "Take it. I don't want it anymore."

A few footsteps and then complete stillness. I stole a peek only to find that Simon was no where to be found. I raised my head, confirming this. He had left me. In the middle of the forest. With no direction whatsoever.

I clutched the paper in my hand. I gingerly opened it, careful not to rip it as my hands were unsteady. A gasp. It was a beautiful sketch of me in my bedroom at Andrew's house. The area surrounding me was blurry, drawing complete focus to myself, relaxing on my bed and looking distant. I was sporting my shiny blonde hair with red streaks, which flowed carelessly over my dark green jacket. I was simple, yet poised and elegant. It was amazing how he could describe what I yearned for with a small stroke of a pencil. And, of course, around my neck was my pendant, which in the drawing was a glowing red. The tears from eyes fell onto the sheet, distorting the colors until they all ran off the page. Something inside of me snapped and without hesitancy, I tore the paper into hundreds of tiny pieces, now floating away in the wind. I slammed my back in a nearby tree and slid to the ground, the tears pouring down my cheeks. I covered my face with my cold arms, ashamed.

Insults jabbed towards me raced through my brain. Foolish. Callous. Irrational. Useless. Seemed like all four of these words could fit me perfectly.

My sorrow evolved into anger, and I slammed a fist into the earth below. All of the birds in the area grew silent, all of the leaves stayed in place. A second passed before the ground beneath me began to shake ferociously. I lifted my head. The woods around me sent multiple chills down my spine. An earthquake? In New York?

I warily stood on my feet. Something wasn't right...

As if on cue, a dozen dogs barked in the distance, sending me flying into the air. Once my heart was at a normal pace, the dogs stopped. No snarling, just a quiet forest, as it was before. They must have retreated.

I was beginning to head back in the direction I thought to be the house when they continued yelping again, and I noticed that they weren't just still here, they were getting closer.

Edison Group. They had found us- no, found _me_- and were in the process of tracking me down. Judging by the sound of the dogs, which now grew louder, they were only a minute, maybe only a few seconds, away. My instincts told me to rush back to the house, warn the others, but I couldn't act on them, at least not yet. I'd seen the movies with the heroine leading the villian straight to the others. I had even laughed at the stupidity of it all. For now, I'd have to hide long enough for the Edison Group to file out of the forest, so then I could successfully escape.

I glanced around me. The darkness concealed most good hiding places, but I managed to find a particularly thick bush. I was halfway covered when I halted. Two red orbs floated in front of my face, only inches away. My breath hitched. I was silently praying that it was a group of bees and I was disturbing their nest. But, unless these bees had consumed some red glowing chemical...

I hastily slid out from the bush. Hiding in infested shrubs proved to be a mistake. The seconds were ticking off in my head as the barking echoed. I panicked. If only Simon hadn't left me alone, then maybe we'd be safe by now. I shook my head in disgust. It was no time to be playing the blame game.

I raced towards an exceptionally tall tree and reached for the closest branch. After several failed attempts, I grabbed the limb and hoisted myself up. I repeated this until I was sure I was concealed by the tree's leaves and the darkness, then I sat hunched over, absolutely frozen, waiting. I didn't dare move a single muscle. The Edison Group would surely be equipped with special tools to help them find me.

Just as I took a small breath to relax my heart, I heard them. And they were closer than I thought. I could feel their presence beneath me, searching. Images of them flashed vividly in my head. Prodding through every shrub that their dogs noticed, annoyed when they found nothing. I just prayed that the dogs didn't pick my scent up in the tree.

Minutes passed. My ears didn't pick up any evidence that they still lingered in my area. I peered over the edge of the branch, shifting all of my weight to my left leg. I didn't see anything...

_Snap! _The branch flew out from under me and I found myself flailing through the air, landing on the ground with a hard thud. Pain shot through my skull and I winced. I delicately touched the back of my head, a red sticky substance staining my fingers. I brushed off my knees and then stood, holding onto the trunk of a tree as I did so.

My vision blurred and spun. Trees warped into huge rocks and vice versa. I bit firmly into my lip. I couldn't afford to lose conciousness, not now.

My eyes cleared and I could see what was around me. And I wasn't alone.

The red orbs I saw earlier multiplied into dozens, surrounding me, circling me. They got nearer and nearer until they stopped, forming a ring. It was then that I noticed they weren't mild bees. They were a pair of eyes.

Eyes attached to a dog. A vicious, scraggly, half-dead dog. And not just one... I counted ten.

They snarled their teeth, which was seeping with an odd green substance. The bile rose up in my throat. Some were missing body parts.

They stared at me- stared straight at me, as if peeking into my soul- for a solid ten seconds, before exchanging one last look with each other.

And then they charged at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow. I have no excuse for being late with this chapter (and honestly none of them would be justified). Nearly two years since my last update. That's completely uncalled for. I can't apologize enough. Seriously.**

**I guess if I was to come up with any form of excuse, it would be that I was stuck at one part of this chapter. It wasn't that I didn't know where I wanted it to head (I actually had the whole story mapped out, start to finish, before I even started writing). It was that, well, it's _weird_. You'll know what part I'm talking about once you read it. I didn't know if my ideas would communicate well. I actually rewrote this particular part about five times (which is unusual for me because I rarely ever do that).**

**I've been rereading through my story and, because I'm my own worst critic, I've stumbled upon a lot of scenes that I would delete or completely change. I tried to be really conscious of what I included as I wrote this chapter. Because of that, I would really appreciate any reviews (especially critique- you won't grow as a writer without it!).**

**P.S. ****I also apologize if my tenses are off/if I suddenly switched to present tense. Reading The Hunger Games non-stop for two years does something to you.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the Darkest Powers series. (but the lyrics below are mine)**

* * *

_"Keep believing,  
If it's the last thing you do.  
And I'll keep believing,  
I'll believe for you."_

* * *

My arms were raised out in front of me as I attempted to guard myself, but trying to smother the thought was a waste of time. Defenseless. I was absolutely defenseless.

Red light flashed before my eyes as they all rushed towards me, each one heading for a certain body part. They viciously barked in unison, as if they had done this a million times before. As if they tore apart innocent young girls in their free time.

Time slowed, and then I felt the impact. Claws scraped across my skin, drawing blood. Hair was yanked from my scalp and thrown into the air, the wind scattering pieces of the black mess everywhere. A burning sensation licked its tongue down my back as a scream ripped its way out of my mouth. I was bleeding, I was mauled, I was _dying_.

Pain seared through my body as a particularly large dog clamped onto my arm, its teeth digging into my flesh, ripping it as if it was paper. I jerked my arm back and the dog still held on, as if his undead soul depended on it. Adrenaline pushed through my veins and I swung my arm back and forth before slamming it into a tree, the dog's neck snapping as it made contact. The dogs gnawing on my body stopped and backed up a few inches. My head told me to run, get the hell out of there while I hung on to the remaining threads of my life. But... I couldn't. Like the rest of the nine dogs, my eyes were glued onto the mutt lying on the ground, twitching, as the rest of his life drained out of him. Mesmerized, I watched as a red smoke rose from the wounds on his body and consumed the dog whole. I winced and swallowed the bile rising in my throat. After a couple seconds passed, the dog was gone, and the only evidence of his presence was the singed grass from where he once laid.

I ripped my eyes away from the sight. The rest of the mutts were staring at me. All nine of them.

I yanked my legs, trying to run, but they wouldn't move. I gasped and grunted as I grabbed onto the nearest tree- the one I tumbled out of- and tugged and tugged and tugged. They wouldn't budge. My stomach dropped. I was stuck here, in some sort of trance. An awful, sickening, detrimental trance. I tried to pull myself out of it, but once again, I failed. _Something was happening..._

As if on cue, the red glowing eyes floating around me transitioned into a crystal blue. They all glanced at each other, nodded, before staring back at me again. I gritted my teeth. It was happening. They were going to attack like they did last time. I tugged on my legs again, but they were frozen to the ground. A small whimpering sound flew from my lips. _Not again._

But then something strange happened. Their eyes altered once more, except this time into an eerie shade of purple. My eyebrows inched higher on my forehead. This wasn't a coincidence. They were mimicking my-

My thoughts were cut short. Happening just as quick as before, their eyes shifted to a coal black, causing them to disappear into the night. My eyes traveled all around me. A strangled babbling noise escaped under my breath.

Their vicious barking echoed in my brain, knocking repeatedly on my skull. I strained to catch a glimpse of anything, a wisp of a tail, a patch of fur. It was no use. I yanked my body back-and-forth, trying to free my feet so that I could run and escape and rid of this nightmare and-

Teeth dug into my back and yanked out a huge piece of flesh. I sunk to my knees and cried out in pain. My torture invited them in, luring them closer. I felt the scruff of their fur brush against my bare skin. They were mocking me, laughing. All of them. I knew it.

They proceeded to claw at my back, my legs, my face. Pain scorched my body as I became a meal for these beasts. My tormented screaming mixed with their thunderous barking, creating a perfect melodic tune of terror. I was slowly losing touch with reality. _This was it, _I thought. _This was finally it._

Floating through a blurry cloud, I tried to make sense of where I was, _what _I was. But all I could feel was the agony that was on the verge of swallowing me whole, and all I could think of was how easy it would be to give in. Just give in like my uncle did.

I soared through the mist until my eyes became fixated on a glowing green light in the distance. A whisper was being chanted around me: my name. It mixed with the wild barking around me, echoing, beckoning me forward. My hands reached for the emerald glow, up, up, up through the light vapor. _Chloe. Chloe. _My fingertips nearly grazed it. _Chloe. Chloe. _I was so close now. _Chloe. Chloe. Chloe..._

"Chloe!"

The fog vanished and I rushed back into my old body. I felt a presence above me, the dogs again, and I shrieked, shoving it away. A loud _thump _shook the ground.

"What the _hell__?!"_

I raised up against the tree. Derek sat across from me, rubbing his elbows from where I had pushed him. _Him. Not the dogs._

My eyes darted around me, frantically searching for the vicious beasts. I pointed a shaky finger and opened my mouth to warn Derek that they were still out there, that they nearly killed me, that they would murder him too if given the chance, when something on my hand made me stop. When the _lack _of something made me stop. I was unscathed. There was no open flesh, no blood gushing endlessly, no pain, no... nothing. I opened my mouth again. Shut it.

Derek broke the silence first. "Would you care to explain to me what's going on?"

"I..." My voice trailed off as I inspected my surroundings. My clothes weren't ripped in shreds. My limbs were still intact. Even the singed ground was replaced by fresh green grass. I felt a steady pounding begin in my head and rubbed my temple. "I... I don't know."

Derek intensified his stare on me and all I needed was that look, that sudden flash of unsteadiness in his eyes, to confirm my worst fear: I was insane.

I wouldn't let myself believe it until now. I wouldn't let myself _truly_ believe that I'd end up like my uncle. Plagued by nightmares. Always frightened of the inevitable. Mentally unstable. Was I heading in that direction, or was I already there?

My eyes became fixated on the enveloping darkness and I kept them there, simply staring, letting the time roll away as thoughts of the future rocked my skull. Derek didn't mutter a word, and I was glad. He gave me this moment to fully assess my situation, something that I had been needing to do for a while now, and I didn't take it for granted.

After a few minutes of silence, when I was certain that at least an ounce of sanity had returned to my body, I shakily whispered, "W-we should get going." I swallowed, mustering as much confidence as possible. "Andrew will be worried."

My hands stretched out and grabbed the tree trunk for support, and, despite protests from Derek, I started to lift myself up. As soon as the task proved to be more difficult than initially thought, he rushed to my side to help. I waved away his requests, though, since he had already done so much, and uneasily stood upright on my feet.

I met his concerned stare and forced my lips into a twisted smile. "Let's go."

"Chloe..." He grabbed my arm when I turned away. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I think it'd really be best if-"

"Do you think I'm crazy?" The words flew from my lips and, for some odd reason, it felt good to say them aloud. "Well, I mean- that sounded really stange, but lately I've been thinking about it, and what happened with Uncle Ben, and-"

"You won't end up like your uncle," Derek adds.

"That's what I keep telling myself, but what ha-happened, back there..."

"What happened, Chloe?" His words are so soft that I barely catch them.

"It was all so real," I begin and lower myself to the ground. Derek does the same and settles down beside me. "I was _convinced _that it was real. It... it _felt _real. The sensation, the setting, the sounds. Everything." I pause to gather the correct words. "Lately, I've been having nightmares. Just a few. A continuation of a story, or something. I'd like to chalk it up to the movie buff in me creating these nightmares, but after everything that has happened, I have a feeling that my 'necromancer' setting is going a little haywire."

Derek's eyes widen. "What have your nightmares been about?"

A shaky laugh escapes me. "Well, I'd like to give the simple and generic 'slasher-movie' response, but apparently I'm too imaginative for that."

I rack my brains for a reasonably sane description, then continue, "At first, I'm strapped to a table, wires running from my body. I-I-" I struggle to remember the scene. "I am in some sort of... lab? Yeah, a science lab. Very tiny, though. I'm thrashing around, trying to break free, when someone leans over me and-and it's... it's Dr. Davidoff."

Derek goes quiet for a moment, soaking in the new information, then nods, motioning for me to continue.

"That happened the morning I noticed my necklace went missing. I had shrugged it off until... until I had another one later that day. Like I said before, it was a continuation of sorts. Davidoff must've done some type of experiment on me because in this dream, I'm different." The old sensations flood my brain and I shudder. "I'm powerful, but weak. I'm a threat, yet completely vulnerable. When Davidoff leaves to fetch some water, I study the room. There are four computers set up at a station, one of them having my initials at the top. There are test tubes with colored liquids everywhere. There's a... a mirror. I look in it and my reflection frightens me. I look just as bad as one of the zombies I've raised. Then I... I change into one?" I struggle to remember the nightmare. "Yeah, I turn into one. As soon as that happens, Davidoff comes back and looks terrified of me. _I'm _terrified of me. In the nightmare, I decide right then that I'm a monster." I let out a sigh. "And that's it so far."

I peek at Derek. "What do you think? Too cliché?"

He jumps up and nearly knocks me over. "This is not good," he mumbles, then swears under his breath. "I knew it. I _knew _that we shouldn't have agreed so easily."

My heart stops. "W-wait. Derek. What's wrong?"

He continues to pace back and forth. "I don't know why I even let us come here. I knew it was a bad idea. I never trusted Andrew and-"

"Andrew?" I barely get in. "Derek, you need to tell me what's going on."

"I-" He sighs. "After our trip to the library this morning, I went back and did some reading. Mostly about our powers and the 'science' behind them. But I found something interesting about necromancers. I was going to just slip it by you earlier, but I didn't want to ruin your date."

I slowly stand. "A-and?"

"I found something about your necklace. Um..." Derek struggles for the right words, making the news even more difficult to receive. "Remember earlier when you read that it was your power source? Well, apparently, it does more than that. Since necromancers are so rare, cures for the possible side effects have not been found. Usually the side effects are psychological and range from the initial self-doubt to insanity, like your uncle experienced. But there is one other thing: continual nightmares."

"But wouldn't my nightmares be more stress-related than something genetic?" I shakily ask.

"I thought of that, but the more reading I did, the more I doubted it. The books I read, written by necromancers nonetheless, said that the nightmares tend to... _exaggerate_ the necromancer's emotions."

"So puberty times ten?"

Derek's grave look told me he wasn't in the joking mood. "If you want to call it that. But, uh, there was one other thing."

"What?" I ask, fearing his answer but desperate to know.

Derek's eyes meet mine. "They said that the nightmares produced by a necromancer's powers foretell the future."

The forest is dead silent. When his words register, my insides twist into an uncomfortable knot. My sweaty hands clench and unclench. My heart plunges into the empty pit of my stomach, which is now churning like the ocean's choppy waves.

My throat tightens and I struggle to mutter, "B-but... that would mean..."

"We end up in Davidoff's custody again?" Derek says. "Yeah, it seems like it."

All of the air is knocked out of my lungs. _Back at the Edison Group lab? After all of our efforts?_ The blood in my veins turns to lead. _We could be captured anytime now. It could be tonight. It could be in the next hour. Simon, Tori, and Andrew could already be captured, the Edison Group personnel already waiting to snatch Derek and I._

I turn towards the house. "We need to leave. Now."

I'm heading in that direction when Derek grabs my arm, yanking me off my feet. "We can't." Derek notices his tight grip and lets go. "At least we can't right now. If we start acting suspicious, Andrew will know."

"If we pack up and leave while Andrew's sleeping, we won't have to worry about that."

"I... I can't."

My head whips around in his direction. "What?"_  
_

"I can't. I can't leave him for the Edison Group to take." Derek continues despite my protests. "I know I was just saying how I didn't trust him. I don't. But that doesn't mean I'm just going to let Davidoff take him. I don't care about what happened with the fallout. He's been friends with my dad for years." Derek's green eyes cloud over with regret. "No matter what happens, it's supposed to be us against him, I know. And as soon as he gives us a reason to leave, we bolt. But not now."

Derek looks out over the forest, averting his face from view. Was I shocked over what Derek just said? Of course. His change of heart was completely out-of-character and frankly, a big inconvenience. But was it right to place my opinion above his? Definitely not. Derek had known Andrew for practically all of his life. If Derek thought Andrew didn't pose a threat, then I just had to trust his instinct, which was almost always right, no matter how much I hated admitting it.

"Okay. We don't leave. Under one condition."

Derek raises his eyebrows, obviously not expecting my negotiations.

"You don't leave me in the dark about this anymore. About anything."

"I didn't-"

"Don't. If you're withholding information because you think it'll hurt me, then you're just putting all of us in even more jeopardy."

His jaw tenses. He opens his mouth, then closes it. Finally, he says gruffly, "Fine. Okay. You're right. I'll tell you if I find out anything else."

"Good." _You better, _I think. _Don't keep it to yourself because you're protecting us. Don't play the sacrificial hero, always jumping to the frontline, always willing to take a bullet for us. Don't think that your life is any less valuable than ours. Don't. _

Awkward silence stretches on and I find myself wanting to dart back to the house, wanting to bury my face in my bed covers, wanting to be alone with my thoughts because I'm afraid of what will happen if they tumble out. But there's also a part of me that wants to stay here and threaten them to spill, to confess more than I'm ready to because these surges of confidence are few and far between. And it's frightening. Oh God, it's frightening. But it's real. Incredibly real and if only-

I banish my thoughts and force my mouth into a thin line.

Derek speaks up first. "We should get going."

"Yeah," I mutter.

We start heading back towards the house. Derek breaks the silence again by asking me about what had happened in the woods. I tell him everything. The dogs, the sequence, the sensation. I keep waiting for him to give me a pointed look, one that says, "_Am I sure I should be alone in the woods with someone this mentally_ _unstable?_", but it never comes. Instead he nods and offers suggestions and we hash it out together.

"Did you consume anything odd earlier today?"

I think for a second, then shake my head.

"What about any head trauma?"

"No, I..." A memory surfaces. "Wait, actually, I did fall from a tree and hit my head before the-"

"You _what_?" Derek's eyes glow with concern.

"I was out here when I heard noises. My first thought was that it was the Edison Group. Thinking it was better to be safe than sorry, I climbed a tree." I pause. "Yeah, definitely not the smartest thing I've ever done. Of course, being the clumsy person that I am, I fell. I hit my head pretty hard and was dizzy for a second, but I'm fine now. Really, I'm-"

I stop as Derek rushes to my side and begins to part the hair at the back of my head.

"Derek..."

"You're bleeding. Be still."

I sigh, but let him continue inspecting.

After a moment, he says, "There's some dried blood. Not too much, but enough to raise concern." His hands fall from my head. "You should get it checked out."

"I don't want to freak anyone out-"

"You should get it checked out," Derek repeats, his words full of worry, his eyes expressing the same thing as he stares at me, my heart doing an odd _thud_.

Derek rips away his gaze, ending the moment, and we set out again.

"So," he says with a pensive look plastered on his face. "We definitely have to consider your fall when coming up with a conclusion. It could've easily caused you to lose touch with reality and dream up the vision."

"Possibly," I say. "But with the way things are going, I wouldn't be surprised if it was simply insanity."

"Maybe it's shock and all of the experiences of this past week are causing your brain to conjure up these images," he offers. "Maybe it's your mind's way of dealing with the stress."

I snort. "Of course. I survive several run-ins with guys pointing guns at me, raise armies of the dead in my sleep, and then... nearly destroy my own self with visions that aren't even real. " I roll my eyes. "Way to go, Chloe."

"At least you don't spew projectile vomit with your powers."

I look at him. "How is that going? Any signs of a Change?"

Derek turns his head away, suddenly pretending to be highly interested in a towering pine tree.

"If you're feeling like you are going to Change-"

"I'm not," he snaps, then softens his voice. "I'm not. At least not anytime soon." He rubs his arm. "I'll get a sudden hot flash, or will start to sweat excessively, and I think I'm about to Change, but nothing happens beyond that." He catches my calculated stare. "I'm not. Honestly. I'd tell you if I were."

"Okay," I say, and we walk in silence until we get to the edge of the woods. Derek saunters ahead, but I stay behind, my feet rooted to the ground, my lips trying to force out the words that have been haunting me all night.

Derek notices me lagging behind and turns, staring at me, simply staring.

"Chloe?"

"Did you see Simon? Is he okay?" The words tumble out and I don't think he heard when he moves beside me, arm reaching out then retracting.

"I was waiting at the back door when he came into the house. I saw him for a second, yes."

"Is that why you went out to find me?"

"I knew something was up when Simon returned 20 minutes into your date. I had scoped out the place earlier; it would have taken longer to get to the ice cream shop."

Something inside me shatters into a million tiny pieces. "He was planning ice cream?"

"Been gushing about it all day."

My heart sinks. _How stupid_, I think. _How stupid and incredibly cruel. What was I thinking? _

No, I wasn't thinking. If I was, I would've been happy on our date to please Simon. Or, better yet, I would've been reasonable and told Simon I didn't feel the same way. This wasn't worth losing a friend over. Nothing was.

"I screwed up," I whisper. "Again. I'm sure you're surprised."

"No, I-" Derek starts, then stops. After a moment, he says, "You know, no matter what, I'm going to have to take Simon's side on this."

Did that sting? Only for a second. Because I knew where his loyalty was. It was where it had always been- with his brother. And it wasn't my place to question or attempt to change that.

Derek's voice softens. "He seemed really upset, Chloe. He really liked you."

"I know."

Those two words echoed in my head. _I know_. Was it worse knowing and having to fight the guilt, or walking blindly into a trap you could've easily prevented? I wasn't so sure.

A rumble of thunder crashes in the distance and, as if on cue, a fine mist begins to trickle down from the sky. Derek and I rush inside. I linger at the back door, staring out into the blurriness of the world in front of me. I pause for a second, taking it all in, and then quietly close the door behind me.


End file.
